


The Naraka Route

by 1anioh



Category: Bad Apple Wars (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aksys games, Alice in Wonderland References, All bad apple characters are here, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Death, Depression, Despair, English otome game, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, I promise theres a happy ending, I tried ok, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Novelization, Otome - Freeform, PSVita, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Video Game Mechanics, What Have I Done, You can read this without having played the game, just a lot of darker themes, not a grimdark, theres a lot of dark themes in this game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: A completed route story for Naraka for the Otome game Bad Apple Wars. Because I needed it in my life.





	1. Chapter 0: Start at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the tags. While there is happy fluff involved in this story the game itself IS based on the question of ‘Is hope, and ultimately yourself, worth fighting to live for?’. There is death, despair, depression, anxiety, self-destruction, suicide mentions, and a whole host of mental pain in the base game and therefore also here. 
> 
> Because of the way the game is set up this will be a full story with some game dialog. I wanted it to match the feel of what you have for the game for the different routes; which is essentially starting at the beginning every time. Hopefully, that means anyone can read this and follow along, not just us 7 people who have played the game.

_Note: This and the epilogue are the only 2 chapters with this specific POV._

You open your eyes and it’s dark. 

It’s a dream. You can always tell when you are dreaming. The thick purple miasma obscuring everything around you also gives a bit of a hint that you aren’t where you were earlier. No longer safely in bed at home but instead someplace _other_. 

A deep sigh echoes about the dark and the fog clears, or rather lightens enough to show that you sit in the middle of an empty auditorium. Before you sits a wooden stage, and there's the sound of footsteps tromping across the floor. Except instead of coming from the stage itself the sound emerges from cracking speakers around the room. It gives a sense of empty space and hollow echoes. 

A pause. A breath. A beat of time. 

And the show begins. 

The heavy red curtain raises, revealing a tall man in a white suit standing on an empty stage. His shirt is red striped and matches the curtains on the stage, but the fluttering rainbow ribbons overflowing his pockets flicker a sense of unease in your chest. A spotlight clicks on below his feet, casting a ghastly shadow behind him for a moment, full of sharp teeth and red eyes, before a second light flickers on from the upper section, turning the shadow back into that of a man.

Absently, you note, that while the shadow is of a man he himself is wearing a strange white rabbit mask. Or not fully a mask, as you simply know that he’s entire head is that of a rabbit. Broken and twisted wires stick up below his left ear, showing off a broken black hole in the top of his head. And a second hole, or was it the first?, sits on the right side - just under his eye. Fur is torn and missing, mesh scattered and the hole is… gaping. 

It gives off the impression that the mask had been impaled at some point. And you're not entirely certain if it was empty or not when it happened. 

A second sigh, as the rabbit bows once to acknowledge you. As he straightens he lifts a hand to reveal a simple white teacup. 

“Oh dear… how terribly, terribly foolish.” He says, with a bored laugh. “The sheer idiocy is almost enough to bring a laugh to the fuzzy muzzy of anybunny.” High giggles echo in the empty chairs. 

He nods and gestures with the teacup, his voice deep and calm. “I had a bit of time you see, a break of sorts, so I thought I’d whip up a spot of tea for myself, you see. Nothing unusual or strange or different about that at all.”

“But I can neither eat nor drink! Nor stop and smell the roses hips! It’s the head! You see! My fuzzy wuzzy HEAD.” He shrieks out with laughter, jarring and high pitched. Sympathetic murmurs sound from behind and you focus on staring straight ahead.

The mask tilts with his head and a single wire wiggles distractingly. Despondently he continues. “What can I do you ask…? Well… I can stir the spoon the cup..” He brings the cup up to his face and clicks the spoon around inside, as though to demonstrate. Distractedly he continues on. “Whirly twirly. That’s about it. Long and short… teehee whirly whirly… round and round she goes. Where she stops nobody knows.” His voice breaks into song and he repeats ‘whirly whirly’ for several long minutes. 

At the end there’s a scattering of applause and you have to close your eyes against the ringing in your ears. When you open them again the rabbit…

No, the man.

No, the rabbit; no longer holds the cup but instead a single red balloon drifting about above his head with a long white string tied to his pinky. 

“Eh?” He shouts, hands on his hips. “No silly questions now. None of the nonsense. Not any distractions. We simply have no time. There’s so much to do.” Quieter, and slightly more thoughtfully he adds. “Ahhh, I don’t suppose it really matters though. It all goes round and round in the end. Don’t ask me ‘what does it mean?’ I won’t have such silly things shouted in my presence.” You flinch, as the rabbit's empty masked eyes focus on you once more. His shouts echo and rattle about the room.

“After all. There’s never been even one iota of meaning in this world! No matter what anybunny does or doesn’t do it’s all pointless! Hehe.. hehehehe…. BWAHAHAHA POINTLESS. What a pointless world this is!” He clutches his sides, arms crossed and shakes with mirth. Around you you can hear accompanying snickers. 

His speech slows, the words loosening and turning gentle and his laughter fades. Wistfully he sighs out. “What a nice thought. How pleasant and sweet isn’t it? To know what is assuredly to be something of an always. What the future will hold.” Dramatically, he sighs heavily causing the balloon to sway at the motion. “However I must admit, at least between you and me, it could grow tiresome before long. The tedium of existence and pointlessness. It is such hard work. Or perhaps it's not really any at all?”

“Eh? What’s this?” He turns, to stare at the empty white background behind himself. 

A light clicks on in the background of the stage. A large black outline of a tree is revealed leaning over the man's shadow. The balloon doesn’t seem to show up at all, instead a single bright green apple perches amongst the black branches.

“Ooooooh!” He cries, gleefully. 

Maniacally. 

A shattering sound echoes across the stage, out through the speakers and settles around your bones. 

The audience murmurs in pleasure but the only thing you feel is cold. 

“How DREADFUL. How AWFUL? Another adorable apple, not yet ripe or ready, poised to fall from the tree before its time?!” The man clutches his chest, before reaching up with both hands; hands cupped into claws. 

“There’s not a moment to lose! I must scoop it up! I must, for what a waste it would be to let such beauty turn to rot, to be alone on the ground of this cruel and grinding world.” 

The apple falls into his hands, and he turns holding it aloft for all to see. Thunderous applause fills the room even as the edges began to blur. You’re not sure why but the tears begin falling from your eyes as the rabbit steps forward to the edge of the stage. 

Softly, curiously he stares straight through you. “I wonder what sort of newbie’ll be?” The cold burns inside of you. “What sort of story will they create? What ending will they find? Hehehehe.”

You choke on a scream, his bright laughter like claws around your throat. 

And with a final bow, his ears flopping forward in the flourish, you wake.


	2. Chapter 1 - Death becomes Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me comments. I… I'm so alone in this otome hellscape. Also, does a story count as being real if no one reads it? Nothing is beta read, any editing you see is me realizing I can’t spell and trying to fix it before anyone notices.
> 
> My favorite characters are Mr. Rabbit, Naraka, and *reads smudged ink on hand* Shimmy shake. :D Seriously though, you might be able to see my bias as we progress through the story.

**Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt. Chirp. Bzzt.**

I flinch awake, muscles tightening under my thin blanket, but the flicker of sunlight around my familiar bedroom walls push away the drips of fear. A sigh escapes me and I relax back into the soft mattress. _What had I been dreaming about? Something strange, and scary, but it's faded completely now._

The sound of the alarm clocks cheerful beeping grows steadily louder the longer I ignore it. I peel the blanket down from my face to stare at the blue numbers with a baleful glare. With a groan, I finally stretch out a hand and turn off the alarm. _I’m still so tired and I can’t really believe that it's morning already._

 _I suppose it's time to get up then._ I glance over at the window, noting the sunlight glowing around the edges of the curtain with mild curiosity. _That's right… today is my first day. Gotta get ready. Gotta get up._ Unmoving, I mentally urge my body onward. 

_First day of high school._

_It’s a little intimidating, I suppose. The first day of school usually is. As of today, I’m officially a high schooler, with all the responsibilities and pressures of a high schooler._ With a slow blink, I watch a few dust motes lazily swirl around. _Generally, that means… what? I’ll have to focus on finishing my youth with no regrets but also select and chase after my future?_

I puff out a breath and sit up, kicking off my blanket. _I have to admit though… I don't feel like I've changed much. Between the end of the last school year and today. I guess that's not really unusual though. After all… the only thing that's changed is my uniform and destination. And it’s only been 2 months since I was last sitting in the middle school stairwell._

 _I wonder if will it be much different? Middle school was the same routine, every day. Constantly repeating the same mindless tasks and patterns._ I let out a sigh and stumble over to my dresser where I’d left the blue uniform out and ready to be worn for the day, having prepared it the night before. _I imagine high school will continue the pattern._

_I'll keep on repeating. Over and over. Nothings gonna change… it'll just be the same day over and over and over again. Until I decide on the path for what I want to do as an adult. And then I’ll just repeat **that** day over and over. _

_For the rest of my life._

I stare glumly down at the shirt in my hand, where I’ve been mindlessly rubbing the small gold circle buttons. 

With a sudden snap of adrenaline, I jerk, startled, though for no specific reason that I can discern. Haphazardly I tug the shirt on over my head and attempt to straighten it with rapid, sharp movements. With the sudden burst of wakefulness, I shake my head, firmly turning away from those earlier thoughts. _Agh, there I go again! Why do I always end up thinking like that? I shouldn't let myself think like that._

I twist at the waist, picking up my bag from the floor and marching out of the bedroom. At the top of the stairs I slow, the edge of my resolve already fading just a bit. _But why… why doesn't anything ever get my heart racing? Why do I always feel so empty inside? Why can't I just… Why does it have to sound so completely boring?_

 _Ugh._ I glance at the empty kitchen with a frown. _I've always been like this. For as long as I can remember I’ve never felt the same way as what all my books say I should be feeling. I’ve never felt the way I hear the other girls in my class talking about. With their hopes and desires. But…_

_I suppose the reason I don't feel any different is because I haven't changed at all. I’m still the same me that I was ages ago. Right?_

_I mean… I haven’t had anything I’ve ever really wanted. That I’ve ever pushed myself to achieve. I’m still the same girl standing on the edge of the schoolyard waiting for someone to call me out so I can start living my life._

_Maybe… Maybe this year I’ll be able to. To start living. Right?_

_What a strange goal to have. Mom would be so proud of me._ I roll my eyes, amused despite myself. My practical mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital and often complained that I spent far too much time alone and daydreaming, even if I was getting good grades in all my classes. 

With a quick breakfast of toast and milk, I decide I'm ready to start the day. I tap on my shoes while glancing back once at the silent and empty house. “Everyone… Time for me to head out. See you later.” I call out over my shoulder as I open the front door. The house might be empty of everyone but me, but saying my goodbyes properly has always made me feel better about leaving the house. 

Stepping out into the yard I can feel the warmth from the sun instantly began to heat me up. Summer hasn’t fully ended yet, the seasonal temperature is still pretty high despite everyone insisting that fall was beginning soon. And the sky without a single cloud in it to block the sun wasn’t helping at all. 

_Oh look… the cherry blossoms._ Bright pink flowers drift on the breeze, large blooming trees stand tall against the blue sky. I can smell the delicate blossoms as I walk down the single lane, house lined the street. A dozen of the cherry trees run along the left-hand side of the road, one for every house. They are always so beautiful. 

It doesn’t take long to reach the last house on the street, and the blossoms are lovely to look at while I’m walking half-heartedly towards my new school. Here the road is busier, the cross-section being connected to the road that eventually leads to the train station and grocery stores. 

I remember my father arguing with the neighbor about the need for stop signs back earlier on the road. Father had said that because there was a light there didn’t need to be one, but the neighbor insisted that people drove too fast, and would often run the light. If there was a stop sign a block earlier, they wouldn’t be able to reach a high speed at the light itself. 

_Or something like that, anyways._ I remember that I hadn’t been very interested in hearing the rest of the conversation, so I had closed my bedroom window and turned my music up. Drowning out any outside sounds. 

_The lights going to change. Got to hurry across now._ I step onto the crosswalk, hurriedly walking towards the other side. A boy, whose glaring at the ground, glides past me without a glance and I hope my shoes slapping against the pavement don’t draw his attention. I can hear a car honking in the distance but I ignore it as I narrow my eyes and jog the last few feet to the edge of the road. The crosswalk light is flashing, but it hasn’t changed yet so I’m not too worried about it. 

_Ack! my shoe fell off! These new shoes that my mother bought don't fit correctly. She got them to go along with my new uniform as a surprise, but she never remembers my clothing size correctly._ I jump a step back, pausing to stuff my foot back into my shoe with a small annoyed huff. The shoe back has flipped inside itself and isn’t going on easy. 

There’s a loud metal shrieking sound along with the blaring of a truck horn. It's sudden and loud, and I can’t turn my head to look at it. I’m hot, and cold, and numb. I can hear people shouting, but also the sound of glass falling. My heart rate picks up and it feels like it might pound out my chest. 

_What’s going on?_

TV static, growing louder, overtakes everything. The shouts, the glass, the horns, and horrible screaming… is just as suddenly gone as it had come. And I can’t help but be grateful for the static noise for being so oddly comforting. 

_What?_ I blink, suddenly. My eyes pop open and I suck in a startled breath. 

_Where... where am I? it's totally dark I can't see anything and I feel so light. Like I'm floating back and forth…? Am I underwater? No, that's not it. I can breathe, can't I? I think I can anyway._ I suck in a breath, releasing it slowly before repeating the process. _Does that count? I’m breathing if I think about it but am I breathing if I don’t?_

 _I…_ I squint into the darkness, slowly dragging a hand up to my chest. The air feels thick and viscous and generally unpleasant. I wait for a few beats, feeling my chest rise and fall as I try to remember what breathing is supposed to feel like. 

_Am I…?_

“There you are!” 

The world refocuses with a sharp red light and crack of sound. No longer am I drifting in darkness but standing on a large manicured yard. A pathway stretches in front of me, drawing my eyes towards a large brick building in the background, with a chain-link fence on its roof and ugly white stone gargoyles seemingly randomly placed between windows. 

My body's weight is back with a snap of awareness and I stumble, before collapsing onto my knees with a cry. The gravel is sharp, biting into my bare knees and hands as I gasp like fish trying to breathe. Everything feels heavy, from my bones to my clothes and the ground is cold. I can smell the grass and am only slightly worried about the hysterical giggle I hiccup out. 

_Where…? What happened where am I._

“Rise and shine lazy bunny! Time to get our day started now.” I glance up at the bright male voice, my panting breaths calming a bit. Crouched in front of me, leaning almost nose to nose, is a large white rabbit head. 

“What the!” With a startled shout I recoil backwards, pushing on the strange plastic mask to get it away. Its blue cartoonish eyes look almost as surprised as I feel, but the figure merely rocks on its (his?) heels before standing upwards. 

“Oh my. Have I surprised you? My sincerest apologies it wasn't my intention.” It’s a man, I decide. A really strange one. He’s wearing a white suit jacket, an ugly red striped shirt, and jeans. He’d look almost like a teacher, or maybe a trendy businessman if it wasn’t for the bright wad of ribbons overflowing his pockets. “Well, how about it sleepyhead? You with me now? How are you feeling? Doing all right?” 

“Who are you?” My voice is clear, although tentative sounding. He doesn’t offer me a hand to help me stand, and I’m mostly grateful. 

“Who indeed?” He cocks his head, plastic ears wiggling. ”I wonder who I could be... what? What I could be even? What does it look like I am?” His sudden giggling sets my teeth on edge. But I always try to be polite, so I swallow down the unease and study him as his outstretched out arms and dramatic pose imply I’m supposed to. 

"What does it look like you are…? Some kind of rabbit maybe?” 

“Ding ding ding! Give the lady a prize! I'm Rabbit. Mr. Rabbit to you.” He bows deeply, with a cheerful and slightly mocking air. “Welcome to NEVAEH Academy. Delighted to have you! handshakes for everyone! A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

_Um... What a creeper._ I take a step back, trying to be subtle. It’s hard to tell when I can’t see his face but I’m not entirely certain he’s that focused on me. “Mr. Rabbit? And this place… is an Academy? I've never heard of it before. Why am I here?” 

“Oh... Why? Why what?” 

“Yes, why am I here?” I motion towards him and the general area around us. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t where I was, before. 

He claps. “Righto! Here you are a flower for you! Stand still. Stand still. Let me clip this on.” I get the feeling he’s ignoring me, as he suddenly produces a small red carnation and begins attaching it to my uniforms chest pocket. 

“Huh! What are you doing?!” I step back, but he smoothly steps forward clipping the flowers stem into place. My mouth drops as I finally notice that instead of a blue uniform I had started the day in I’m now wearing black. Black skirt, black coat, black shoes, and knee-high socks. Even the buttons are a shiny black. The only color is a white stripe along the base of my sleeves and skirt, and the red flower now pinned to my chest. I reach up to gently touch the flower as Mr. Rabbit withdraws his hands. He is silent for a moment, watching me, before clearing his throat. 

“No time, no time. Straighten up now. There we go! Oh my yes. This is so perfect! Now then we march!” He turns swiftly on his heel and in an exaggerated marching motion, walks forward. 

Startled I move to follow. “Wait what? Stop!” I cry. “March where?” 

“We march like the March Hare! We have an opening ceremony set to begin. There is no time. Come now, hurry along!” He gestures over his shoulder, not looking back and seemingly expecting that I’ll follow. 

“But...!? Hold on opening ceremony?” I reach out and grab his coat sleeve, tugging hard. He stops, going instantly still, turning only his mask to stare at me. “Wait, I.” I stare at my hand on his arm, blinking hard. “I was on my way to someplace... My new school… in, well at the edge of midtown area? That's… Yes, that’s right I was on my way to my new High School!” I look up and stare into the overlarge blue eyes. 

“So why am I here all of a sudden? Did you bring me here?” I’m trying to not sound accusatory, but I can hear myself getting louder. I fervently hope he can’t hear the slight shaking in my voice either.

_An opening ceremony... that's what he mentioned but he's really creepy looking. He's not trying to drag me to some drink the punch cult thing, is he?_

“Mr. Rabbit? I don't go here. This isn't my school.” I try to make sure I sound firm in this. So that he understands that I’m serious.

“Oh?” His voice is quiet, thoughtful, and I pray that means he’s actually listening to what I’m saying. He reaches over with his other hand, finally turning his whole body towards me, and gently lays his hand over the one I have clutching his arm. I focus on the pearl white buttons in the center of his white glove.

“Today's my first day of high school, but not this high school. It's a pretty important day. I really need to get over there…” I look away from his hand and back up to the blue rabbit eyes. 

“Please take me back where I was. I mean before I got here.” 

“Hmm. Yes yes, I see, no; I understand exactly what you're feeling. Sadly, that's not possible.” My breath catches and he gives my hand a pat, as though he hasn’t said something terrifying. 

“What! Why not?” I pull away, taking several steps back and cross my arms over my chest. I can feel my hands shaking and I can only hope that if I run this crazy creep won’t chase me. 

“We can only move forward, never back. After all what kind of rabbit do you take me for?” He shakes his head, as though disappointed in me. “No no, I cannot take you back to where you were, my apologies.” He lets out a giggle like it was somehow funny.

“No way.” I take another step back. I notice that the rabbit mask is wrong, misshapen, and I wonder why I didn’t think anything of it until now. _Was there always a wire filled hole on his cheek? And on top of his head? The big crack and gross mesh? Why didn’t I notice?_

“Of course you understand why? Right?” His voice cuts through the budding panic and I focus back on his eyes. His voice sounds amused, and he matches my pose by crossing his own arms. “Because you are already totally and completely deadsies!”

I freeze. “I'm what?”

“Oh my! Wax in your ears? Shall I say it again? You. Are. Totally. Dead. Rather simple really, I hope you're able to listen better in class as this simply won't do at all.” He leans forward, ears wiggling and wires shifting. Like they have some life of their own.

I shake my head, as though to stop his words. _What the heck is he talking about...? Is he messing with me? How can I be dead?_

“Aww. That face!” With a sudden motion, he’s back in my space, that strange mask unbearably close and a gloved hand gently taps my nose. “I completely understand! It's really terribly sad. Such an unfortunate fate; how cruel and unkind. Isn't it? But there there, it's alright my dear for the Academy is here for you.”

“No way!” I whisper, my chest feels like its burning and I’m not sure if I should run now or not. His glove smells like vanilla frosting and I can’t focus past the ringing in my ears. “Say what you want but this isn't my school... knock it off with the creepy stuff and let me go.” 

He places a hand over his heart and staggers backward. Like she’s somehow wounded him with her words. “Such a cold response. You don't trust your teacher? Sit down and think for a moment. Don't you just have the faintest memory of your moment of death? Isn't this sky here strange? And the grass gray? Surely if you just think for a moment you'll be able to see that I am right.”

_The moment… of my death? A sharp pain in the back of my head. Sound of shrieking metal and broken glass. Distant shouting. And my shoe._

_Wait. What happened next? I don't..._

I look down at myself. Aside from my coat sleeves being slightly too long on this new black uniform, and some wrinkles from where I’d been clutching the fabric, nothing was out of place. 

_I'm not hurt at all though? What's going on? Why is this..._

“Dots connected? Hello, knock knock? Anybody home? Come in newbie do you copy? Are you ignoring your teacher?” A rap of gloved knuckles tapped me on the forehead and I recoiled in surprise. 

“Ugh!” I glare at the strange rabbit who takes a hop back, hands raised in peace. 

"Oh my! Such a fierce look you're giving me.” 

“No way. There's absolutely no way that's true! I must... I must just be freaked out by this place and weird rabbit guys!” I spin, twisting away from him. Behind me is a large iron gate, imposing spikes and a large black tree decorate it in an intimidating manner. _There!_ I think, frantic. One of the doors of the gate is open, revealing a wooded and sunlit path beyond. 

_If I can just get out of here run away from this creepy jerk, I can get home!_ I shoot forward, sliding a bit on the gravel. It only takes a moment before I reach the gate and throws myself through it intending run into the trees.

There’s a painful flash of light the instant my foot touches the path and between one blink and next, I stumble over gravel tripping into Mr. Rabbit’s chest as I am suddenly back where I started, on the wrong side of the gate. _How am I still here?!_

“Welcome back student!” He taps me gently on the nose and I push myself away, tripping over my feet. With a gasp, I turn and dash away back towards the gate. 

The instant I step through it I crash face-first back into Mr. Rabbit, whose bored sounding “Yes…?” and helping hands have barely registered in my mind before I’m running back towards the gate. Again I throw myself through the open gate and again I stumble into the solid chest of Mr. Rabbit. I pull away, frustrated tears threating to spill. 

“Already! Going so soon?” He clasps an arm around my waist, pulling me back against his warm chest. The tears that I've been fighting start to fall rapidly and I push at his chest, motions frantic. My head barely reaches the bottom of the mask and I’m so angry I could scream. 

“What is this! Why can't I go past the gate?!” He rubs a hand soothingly down my back, as I shake and cry and the motion just makes me want to push him away even more. It takes a moment, he’s warm and smells so familiar, but I manage to work my arms up to put my palms flat on his shoulder and shove. He obligingly releases me quickly, hands falling to the side as he stares. 

“Fine if I can't leave the fence I'll call for help. I'll use my phone! Oh…” I pat my skirt, trying to remember which pocket it was in. I stop, inhaling shakily and looking around the grass and gravel. “It's gone... where did it go? Did I drop it?” 

_Maybe... maybe back at the intersection? Oh man now what do I do? The sky is so red, I've never seen it this color before. Creepy. It's like... It's like it’s pressing down instead of lifting up. This must be a nightmare. I'm. I'm in a nightmare or something that's all._

“That's it. This is a dream. No way this is real. How did I start dreaming?” _I_ can hear myself. Voice loud and squeaky, my breathing closer to panting as I try to gasp past the tears. _“Was it when I got in the accident? Right after I woke up? Or before that? Have I even woken up yet?_

_If you pinch your cheeks you can tell if your dreaming right? Because pain wakes you up?_

I raise a hand, wiping at my wet cheek for a moment before giving myself a sharp pinch in the soft flesh. I hiss and rub at the sore skin. _Ouch, it not supposed to hurt right? I’ve got no idea._

“Are you with me?” 

“Eek!” I jump, Mr. Rabbit suddenly looming back into my space and in general being far too close for comfort. He pulls on the end of a blue ribbon, pulling out a yellow handkerchief from his pocket. 

“Are you satisfied?” He holds the square out to me, and when I don't take it fast enough, he makes an impatient noise. “You are my precious student, _I_ won’t do anything to hurt you. You should wipe your face, better to face fate with dry cheeks and clear eyes.” 

I nod, accepting his words and rub the soft fabric over my eyes. Trying my best to not look like I’ve had a breakdown in the entranceway I scrub at my cheeks, the fabric is soft and feels surprisingly nice. I feel like a fog is drifting over my mind and body, numbing the worst of the panic and sharp thoughts. Mr. Rabbit is silent until I try to hand his kerchief back. He shakes his head, rubbing at one of his ears. “Keep it, a gift. From me to you. Now off we go then! The opening ceremonies starting! Everything will be just fine. Worry not student. After all, you seem like a good apple. I'm certain you'll be graduated in no time at all.” 

This time, when he about turns and starts marching forward with enthusiasm, I’m ready to follow behind. 

Mr. Rabbit walks just fast enough that I have to hurry along behind him, not secure enough in where I’m going to not trip over my feet if I try to talk. _At least,_ I think with annoyance, _these shoes fit me properly._ I stuff the handkerchief into my coat pocket. _I’ll return it after I wash it. I know he said it was a gift, but I’m not sure I want to keep something from someone so… weird._

He escorts me into the building, holding open a set of large glass doors and waving me past the main entrance. I don’t notice much about it, other than it looks clean and there are some papers lined up on the far wall. _Maybe club flyers?_ Before I can ask though he’s pushed me into a second set of glass doors, leading into a school gym. Normally gyms aren’t at the front of a school but my head feels heavy and I can’t bring myself to question this strange layout. 

“Find a seat now! Nice and orderly! We will begin shortly!” He waves a hand pointedly towards the chairs before sliding back out through the doors and disappearing.

In front of me are two chairs set up facing the gym stage. A large hanging print sign exclaims ‘Welcome!’ and a single microphone and podium sit in front of a row of empty chairs that face out from the stage. Hesitantly I walk forward towards the two chairs. 

_He still got me here, in the end. I don't want to go to this weird school… but I couldn't escape. Maybe there isn't an escape…_

_So strange… such a gigantic auditorium but for only two chairs it seems kinda ridiculous. Ah someone is already sitting down. He must be a new student too. Which means… he must also be 'dead.' Like me._

I step up to stand next to the empty chair, curiously studying the other person. His purple coat stands out against his black pants. The top few buttons of a white shirt are unbuttoned and I can see a brighter purple undershirt peeking out. _How come his clothes have color? Why are the boys uniform so different?_ I pull at the neckline of my coat, looking down at my chest. All I can see is a black button-up shirt that matches the rest of my uniform. 

I drop the coat edge and focus back on him. _He's so focused on his book, he hasn't looked up at all. I wonder if he was told the same thing I was?_

“Strange. Weird. Peculiar. Aberrant… strange.” 

_Huh? Is he… speaking English?_ “Excuse me.” He's mumbling but the words are clearly understandable. 

“Trust. Faith. Belief. Confidence…“

 _He must be studying. But… right now? After just dying?_ “Excuse me!” I try again, louder. I sit down in the chair feeling a bit foolish for towering above him while trying to start a conversation.

Silence. I clear my throat, readying to say something again when he snaps, scowling over at me with a sharp “Keep quiet… I will forget all this vocab. Can’t you see I’m busy?” His eyes are a clear brilliant green. And they look annoyed.

“Oh, uh sorry. I just wanted to introduce myself…” 

He grunts with an eye roll, already focusing back on his book. “Theory… hypothesis. T-h-e-o-r-y. Theorem. Presentiment. Dogma.” 

_He got annoyed with me… I suppose I’m the only one who's confused about this place._

A moment passes in silence and I start fiddling with the sleeve end of my coat. _I’m nervous._ The sleeve edge almost covers my whole hand, and while that’s normally how I like to wear my sweaters I wonder if the school will allow it or if I’ll have to hem it. The whole coat itself is nearly two sizes too large, giving me a slightly shapeless form. _But..._ I reason, _it kinda looks cute that way._

There’s a clatter of sound from the side of the room, drawing my attention from my coat and I focus upwards with a grateful sigh. A line of people begins to troop out onto the stage, lining up with the row of chairs and sitting down without ceremony.

_Are these people… are they the teachers?_

There’s a tall blond man with a large fake mustache and red nose. A man in a blue and gold sports jacket with a bucket on his head and gold star stickers decorating his personage. A shorter person… with Shinto seals covering their face. Tall, kimono, with a large white fan… a cat-headed lady… someone with cloth sack… A gas mask… 

_All of their faces… why are they all covered?_ I swallow, my throat's dry and a sick nervous feeling is settling in my stomach. I shoot a quick glance at the boy next to me but he’s focused on his book and doesn’t seem to notice anything strange happening at all. 

There's a loud electronic shriek, followed by some quieter crackles and I jerk my eyes forward once more to watch Mr. Rabbit tap the mic again with a single gloved finger. _It feels like... he's staring right at me._

“Heyo. Test, one-two. Is this on? Ah… Ahh! Hola! I'm your emcee, Mr. Rabbit! Let's get cracking on the NEVAEH Academies opening ceremony! First a big hand for the headmaster and his opening address!”

The teachers behind him all make motions as if they are clapping, but I can’t hear any sounds. _I don’t think any of their hands are actually touching, they are just… miming clapping._ Mr. Rabbits nods vigorously. 

“Quiet now everyone… He speaks!” Mr. Rabbit throws his arms wide as everyone behind him puts their hands back down into their laps.

 _Headmaster? Which one is the…?_ I startle, not expecting the loud droning voice to start playing over the speakers. 

“There is not anything to care about. In this place and the place, you have come from. All things are futile. Meaningless. You who have ended your human life; Congratulations on passing your entrance exams! And welcome to the academy!”

_That voice, is it a robot? There's no one standing at the mic so I suppose he could be broadcasting from someplace else? But what would be the point of that if we're all over here anyway? It's like being spoken to by an invisible man. By an invisible robot man. Gives me the creeps._

“This is a school for kids like you, who have dropped out of your human life without passing any courses. Merciful salvation, created to give failures like you a second chance at life.” I frown, my nose wrinkling at the smug grating voices proclamation. The headmaster continues on, sounding almost proud of the idea that someone could have failed at life. 

Besides me I can hear the other newbie start to mutter. “I didn't drop out. That's not me. No. I'm not a… drop out.” I can hear the frantic rustle of paper, and I peek over at him from the corner of my eye not really surprised to see his face pressed into the open pages of his book. Quietly he starts muttering. “Imagination. Ingenuity. Impact. Applause. Intelligence. Perspicacity.” 

“Follow the rules of our school and any Soul, no matter how awful, will be instantly purified! Good students graduate, or in simpler terms, they can start their life over. If it's a smooth path to graduation you seek, do not break the rules. And make certain to never -”

An explosion rocks through the room, and I let a surprised shriek at the violent noise. Bricks and papers are tossed about, a few clinking against the back of my chair. I twist in my seat towards the main doors, preparing to run. Smoke begins filtering through a newly opened hole along the back wall and my eyes water at the acrid scent. 

_What the!_ I glanced frantically around and notice that nobody else has moved, or even seems to particularly care about what’s happening. I can feel the heat from the blast though, and my heart feels as if it’ll claw its way out of my chest. _I’m scared. The back wall blew up with some kind of explosion!_

The speech had stopped playing when the speakers had been destroyed, but besides Mr. Rabbit putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently none of the teachers have moved.

A velvety voice pipes up from the back of the room sounding amused. “And make certain to never fall in with those rotten apples.” 

Another voice shouts, “That what you were about to say? Huh!? Get real idiot! Rotten apples are the best! And here we are! The rottenest of them all the bad apples!”

 _Huh? A group of students?_ As the smoke begins to clear out a group is revealed. I clench my hands nervously, pulling the sleeve edges over my fingers. I peek a glance at the teachers but still, nobody seems concerned. Mr. Rabbit's masks eyes are looking at me, instead of at the other kids though, and I stifle the urge to cross my eyes at him. _He should be focused on the wall, the creep._ I bite my lower lip, worrying it between my teeth. _Are they the ones that blew the wall up?_

As the smoke continues to clear out I begin to be able to see the different students. _They called themselves… rotten apples right?_

A girl with long curly blond hair and a stunning red gothic lolita style dress fans a hand in front of her face. “Ahh, You’re blowing out my eardrums, keep it down! And we're right here next to you so there isn't any need to yell that loud.” She swipes at some dust on her sleeve and while shooting the huge biker guy next to her a dark look. “Besides I've always thought that name was junk, doesn't make any sense. It’s the least cute thing ever.”

The guy in the biker jacket just laughs and waves a baseball bat around cheerfully. “Come on! Chill! This is where us bad kids do a little party crashing.”

“Bad kids party crashing? Retro.” She responds with a snort.

A boy with bright jewel red hair stares at me from beside them. “Two new students…” I recognize it as the voice that first spoke earlier and I instinctively shrink backward in my seat, away from his intense eyes. 

Another boy, dressed like a rockstar, speaks up. “Nice one of them's a girl huh? She's pretty cute too, can't get a good look though with all the smoke. Oof.” He clutches his side where a cool looking girl in spikes and leather has just elbowed him. 

“Quit leering you perv.”

“Aw, I can't even look?” He manages to dodge the next elbow she swings at him with a laugh. 

_And a samurai guy?_ I blink, confused. 

A samurai is leaning casually against some fallen chunks of wall. “Are there any warriors like me? 

“I don't think so. Looks like its two modern kids.”

“Tch.” 

Biker jacket guy makes a face over at the samurai. “No way would there be any warriors here. You’re not even a warrior.”

The red-haired guy's voice cuts off the reply. “Keep it together. They're going to be here soon.”

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a strange vanilla-scented electric crackle runs down my spine. I glance over my shoulder and let a squeak, before quickly drawing my eyes upwards. Mr. Rabbit has somehow managed to place himself directly in front of my chair while I was watching the other ‘apples’! I can't see the upper face part of his mask, but his arms are crossed over his chest and his back is rigidly straight. 

“Oh my, those bad apples have done it again!” 

_His voice sounds cheerful enough, but I get the feeling he’s really annoyed._

“Property damage is against the rules, as is interrupting the headmaster.” He makes a sharp motion with his hand, chopping the air in front of him. “Here they come to save the day! The prefects are coming to town! Hehehe!"

 _What's this about prefects? I don’t know who they are but it’s creepy how he sounds so gleeful about them._ Mr. Rabbits mask moves then, dropping a few inches so that I can see his eyes. _Somehow it seems like the expression has changed, that his mouth is in a wider smile._ It’s unnerving and I drop my gaze first, staring down at my shoes. 

Behind me, I can hear someone shout. “The goodies are here. Prepare yourselves.” But I’m nervous, I don’t want to look up and see him watching me. 

A soft hum and a gentle tap on my forehead has me snapping my eyes upwards despite my intentions. I slap at the gloved hand poking at me with a scowl, but all that gets me is a ‘tsk, tsk’ noise. 

“Pay attention student, I’m doing the introduction for the prefects now so you have to watch.”

With a flourish Mr. Rabbit steps to the side, revealing seven boys all in a black school uniform similar to mine. They are lined up in front of the stage and all look remarkably similar; same heights, shape, and black hair. Except for one standing in the center of the row, his hair is white and he’s several inches taller than the others. 

All of them are wearing flat white masks. It’s got a circle and a slash through it and reminds me a little bit like what an ogre in some old anime might wear. The mask, I note distantly, doesn’t have any eyes. I clench my fists and swallow. Somehow, that detail is what bothers me the most. _How can they see? They're the prefects? That student called them goodies right? What does that mean? They’re all hiding their faces… like the teachers. Why?_ I drop my eyes from their masks and focus on their gloved hands. _They're holding swords!? Wait not swords... the edges are blunt. Are they rulers?_ In the hands of the tall one is a long ruler, attached to a hilt as a sword would be. When I try to stare at the ruler part itself the edges seem to blur and warp - like it's not made of a solid material. 

_Why in the world would they have rulers?_

“We will correct the bad apples.” They speak in a monotone harmony. “The rule-breaking Bad Apples will be corrected. We shall correct.” At the end of this chilling proclamation, the middle white mask steps forward and gives a slightly snarled, “All of you ugly warped souls, you must be corrected immediately.”

Responding shouts of, “‘Let's do this.’ ‘Everyone get ready to throw down!’ and ‘Hell yeah ass-kicking time!’” echo behind me. In a sudden and swift motion, the prefects lurch forward as one passing by my chair and racing towards the back. 

As the prefects move there's a matching loud crack of sound from the back and a baseball soars through the air, exploding into a dense smoke right before connecting with the prefects. A shockwave of sound and air disrupts the line and leaves my ears ringing. _That baseball just exploded like a bomb?! What the?!_ There is a second crack and another smoke explosion. _Eek! What in the world is happening?!_

I can hear people fighting, sounds of grunts and shouts. There are some wet smacks and a howl of pain. _I can't see through the smoke… What do I do? I should find a place to hide! Wait... the other student…!_

I reach a hand out and grope beside me in the smoke. _There!_ My hand catches on smooth fabric and I close my fingers around a warm arm. The air clears just enough for me to see that the other student has his head down, eyes focused on his book.

“Mystique, aberration, moment, flash.... Mistake.” 

_He's still studying in the middle of this seriously?_ _We have to get out of here or else I'm going to get caught up in this too_. 

I shake his arm, not really concerned with being gentle. “This isn't the time for studying!” I hiss at him. “Come on! let's get out of here!”

“What, why?” 

“Why? Because if we stick around -”

He lets out an annoyed growl, shaking off my hand. He hasn’t looked up from his book once. “Who in the world would try escaping? Who cares what other people are doing. I won't run away I'm staying right here and studying. Now leave me alone.”

“How can you say that?” Stunned, I stare at him, it wasn’t the response I was expecting and I can’t help but feel that he’s either very brave or very foolish. 

“I won't run! I have to study. I won't run…”

_It’s no good he's not listening to me!_

“Eek!” A body crashes into the back of my chair sending me sprawling forward onto the ground. “Oww…” _That’s the second time I’ve landed on my hands and knees today… and it hurts!_

I manage to catch myself just before my face can smash into the ground. Frustrated, hurt and scared I make the choice to scuttle forward and away instead of checking on the other student. I consider standing up, to run through the smoke in a direction I hope is away from the fight, but lower on the ground the smoke is actually less dense. _It’s easier to breathe down here, I feel bad for not checking on the other student but I wouldn’t be able to see him even if I wanted to… Oh_ _please let me reach the doors!_

“Hey, you!”

I startle at the shout, looking upwards in surprise. _Where did he come from?_ The red-haired boy from the back room is standing just in front of me. His white jacket is covered in matching red stains to his hair and I can feel my mouth drop open in surprise. _It's like it's on fire._

“Do you want to live?”

“Huh?” 

His eyes are cold, staring down at me and I shift uncomfortably as I realize that I’m sitting on my knees in the middle of a fight in a gym. His voice is quiet and I’m not exactly sure what he’s asking me.

“What did you ask? if I want to leave live? Or leave? Leave and go where? Outside the gym or outside the school? Will you help me escape?” He focuses his eyes behind me, ignoring my demanding questions. 

“...Hey you. Bookworm you too, you want to live?” 

A mumble is the only response. _The other student._

“If you want to live come with us to fight the school.”

“Fight... The school?” 

The boy twists, shoving himself bodily to the side, barely avoiding the blade of the ruler as it smashes into the ground next to him. “Damn!” 

“Do not bend your ear to him. All here are already dead. To desire life is foolish and entirely meaningless.” The flat tone of White mask’s reply seems drastically out of place during a fight. 

It takes a moment before the words finally register. _Oh! I get it that's what he was talking about._

“I will enforce the rules.” White mask moves forward ominously, his weapon raised. 

“Tch.” Red dodges to the side again, moving further away from me, his face contorted into a snarl as white mask follows after him. 

_Is that a thread?! Where did it come from? He's blocking the ruler! Are they really fighting with a ruler and red thread? So weird. He's using the thread like a cat's cradle the catch the ruler and stop it from hitting him._

I shudder, scooting backwards as best I can. The two fighting boys are blocking my exit, but if I can get back to my chair I might be able to use it as some form of protection. 

_Now what?!_ A breeze whips my hair around, it’s warm and smells oddly floral. Thick and strange black shapes being drifting down around me. Some of them are large, and others are much smaller. It looks like ash at first but as I reach out a hand and pluck one from the air I realize that it's a flower. All inky black. _What's this weird stuff falling from the ceiling? What... are these? Black flower petals? Why?!_

The flower dissolves in my hand and I look upwards. All of the shapes are all sorts of springtime flowers, I realize. It’s… oddly beautiful. 

“Oh, there's someone on the balcony. Did these come from up there?” A boy stands on peering over the edge of the railing. I can’t see much about him other than some blond hair and a long scarf, but I get the impression of tranquility. _Is he scattering them? Oh, he smiled at me._ I can feel my cheeks redden a bit, strangely embarrassed at being caught staring. Around me I can hear others murmur at the strange new arrival.

“These flowers are…” 

A cheerful voice from the back quips. “Well well, pretty stylish dropping flowers at the opening ceremony like this.”

“That guy huh.”

“More meaningless gesturing.”

“What? Why flowers?”

“Time to go.” I snap my gaze away, back towards the red-head. He’s managed to get away from the white mask. I can’t hear much, but as a shout of ‘All of you retreat, fall back!’ is hollered I get the sense that he is displeased with the results of the fight.

“I will not let you escape.” As the students leave out the way they enter they are pursued by the various prefects. _Everyone looks tired. And bloody. Definitely fighting._

 _Oh wow all at once they are all… they're all gone. What was that all about? What the?!_ I gape. Almost as quickly as the smoke had arrived it is sucked out of the room. Revealing not a mess but a whole and clean room. _Somehow... somehow the broken walls totally back to normal! No way! It’s like nothing even happened…_

A throat clears and I look around the room wildly, meeting the eyes of Mr. Rabbit who’s standing back in front of the microphone. He looks pointedly from me to the empty chair less than two feet away and back to me. Sheepishly I can feel myself blushing red as I quickly stand up and retake my seat. 

“...Right now then, since I was interrupted I'll say it once more.” As soon as I’ve sat down the speakers start back up. “If it's a smooth path to graduation you seek, do not break the rules. And make certain to never get friendly with those rotten apples. This concludes my address.”

Mr. Rabbit claps his hands together. “Alrighty! That was the headmaster's address! And next on the docket -”

_They're going on with the ceremony like nothing's happened at all… Sheesh, I can't keep up with this..._

“Ah! I’ve already introduced the prefects… ah well, this concludes the academies opening ceremony! New students are to follow their homeroom teacher to the classroom please and thank you!”

 _Really? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. I’m glad it's over._ I heave a silent sigh, my shoulders slumping in relief. A pair of hands clap down onto my shoulders and I let out a shriek, heart pounding in fear. Mr. Rabbit giggles and leans over from behind me to shoot me a wide smile.

“All righty! Now you two are officially students of NEVAEH Academy! My sincerest congratulations! And your homeroom teacher is... me! Hehehe lovely.”

“What you the homeroom teacher?” _No way._ I glare up at the rabbit jerk, rubbing a hand over my chest in an effort to calm my heart. 

“Now then! I shall lead you to our classroom! Come along this way children. Other newbie, chop-chop, you too! Come along now.” Ignoring my glare Mr. Rabbit pushes me out of my chair, steering me in the direction of the door with a firm grasp.

“Away we go!”

As he leads me from the gym, the grip on my shoulders loosen. He huffs out a soft huff. “I was worried that those naughty apples would leave a bruise. It would be a pity if that happened.” 

I clench my teeth. “They didn’t hurt me, but _you are_. Could you let go? I can walk on my own.” 

“Ho-oh! My apologies.” The hands disappear, and I glare down at the floor. By this time we’ve gone a good way down the hallway and I can feel the rabbits gaze burning into me, but I refuse to look back at him. 

He clears his throat, and finally, I feel him focus his attention elsewhere. “Studying while you walk? You are pretty harebrained. Fascintillating. Scintillating even!”

“...Still to interrupt the headmaster's address like that... those bad apples are quite rotten. It's totally pointless to behave like that. Don't end up like them, it’d break my heart!”

I give a half-hearted shrug. “Sure, okay.”

“Hehe…” Suddenly Mr. Rabbit seems much more enthusiastic and cheerful. “You're one of the good ones after all! You especially might be an unexpected fit for the prefects. Ah! Yes, now there’s a thought.”

_I really don't want to be like those people with the scary-looking weapons though. I really just want to… I don’t know. Find someplace calm to think for a while. That one guy, the one who asked if I wanted to live? And that white mask saying everybody’s already dead. So confusing. And just this morning I had been sure nothing ever changes. That I'll just keep repeating the same routine forever._

_But this is a pretty huge change. No... that's not it. This is got to be a dream. I'll wake up before long. And I'll forget everything that happened here. And be back to the same old routine. I'm sure of it. That's obviously what will happen._

My thoughts are interrupted as Mr. Rabbit slides open a door to reveal a classroom. He motions for us to follow after him as he steps in. The room looks like a standard classroom, and that is almost comforting. To find something looking as it's supposed to. 

“Alright children! Your attention up here, please! We've got quite a big day! Let me introduce our new students!”

My breath catches as a bunch of students in matching black uniforms stare up at the front of the room. All of them are wearing flat black masks, though some of them have red X's and some of them have blue X’s. _They… all look the same._

“Hi…” I whisper as the other newbie mumbles a greeting next to me.

“Let's make them feel welcome! You are all such good apples that I’m sure it won’t be any problem for you students.”

_What's the deal here? They're all wearing the same mask. And even though we're wearing the same uniforms I'm the only one with a coat that doesn't fit. I can't tell one person from the other like this. Why…? No one is moving or… talking..._

“That does it for introductions! Please take one of the empty seats!” 

“All right…” There’s a row of empty desks by windows and I slide into the first one with a sigh. _Introductions?! I didn't even get a chance to give my name._

Mr. Rabbit makes a shooing motion at the boy still standing at the front of the room. “Yes, you too little one! Sit sit sit! Excellent let's get started with homeroom!” As soon as he’s settled into the seat behind me Mr. Rabbits lets out a gleeful shout. “And we're done! No classes on welcome ceremony day! Delightful! Now then off to bed in the dorm like good little girls and boys!”

“Yes, sir.” Comes the responding chant. 

I stared, surprised and slightly shocked, at the teacher. “That’s it?” 

“That's it! Today's class dismissed children! Oh wait, it totally slipped my mind! I've got something for you newbies and here you are.” He drops a glossy notebook onto my desk. “I give you the gift of organization!”

_Huh?_

“The student planner will guide you through your days at NEVAEH is chock-full of valuable info. Make certain you look through it very carefully.”

“Okay.”

“Oh yes, and a present for the other newbie too.” A second planner is dropped, loudly, onto the desk. 

“Augh! You are so loud! Why can't I get a moment's peace here while I'm studying?” My mouth drops open as I stare at the other student, his outburst just seems to amuse Mr. Rabbit though. 

“Now now. Don't be such a sourpuss! I'll leave this right here for you! Toodles children!” With a finger waggle, he departs the room, trailing behind the good apples who exited in a quiet line. 

The boy grunts, irritated. “I can't stay here... I need to find a quieter place to study.”

And with that, they're both gone. 

_No one has stayed in the room to talk or anything. Now what? I can't just stay here forever. Mr. Rabbit said to go back to the dorm but I don't know where that is… I wonder if my planner has a map. Maybe if I finally get to go to sleep I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream._

I sink down in my seat and absently flip through a couple of pages of the planner. It’s a pretty standard looking planner, done in soft grays and white. I flip it closed and pick it up, contemplating its size. I glance down at my coats front pocket and with a bit of wiggling I’m able to shove the planner in to without bending any of the corners. Pleased with myself I shove the chair back and stand up, preparing to find the dorms. 

_Oh! There is still someone here! It's a girl… maybe I should say something to her? I'm kind of nervous though._

“Excuse me?” I note that the Red X on her mask matches a red bowtie around her neck.

“What?”

 _She answered like a normal person._ “Could I talk to you for a second?”

“Why?”

“Why? Well, I have a lot of questions. I just got here and I don't really know anything.”

“Then ask one of the teachers.”

“But…”

“You can't go wrong just doing what the teacher says. All you have to do is behave and follow the rules.” She nods at me, even though I’m sure my frowning is very rude looking. “Things will be easier that way. Trust me. It'll all be better that way...We can all let go together.”

“I… What?” I take a step away. _This girl is clearly crazy._

“Arrivederci!” She calls out at my retreating back. I slip out of the class doorway and start running away from the classroom. I'm not entirely certain where I'm going, but I figure away is as good a direction as any. 

_Creepy students. Creepy school. Ugh, I don’t know where to go but as long as it’s not here it’s bound to be better._ _What was she getting at anyway? We can all let go together? What does that even mean? So creepy. You can tell She's that rabbits student._

“Eek!” With a thump I run face first into someone who catches my arms with a responding, ‘whoa!’ 

“What a surprise! You shouldn’t be running in the halls, you almost plowed right into me!”

“I'm so sorry.” My heart's pounding and I can feel frustrated tears threatening to spill. I look up at the person and realize that I’ve run into the bucket headed man from the ceremony.

I sniff, trying to swallow down the tears and notice that the writing on his bucket is different from earlier. Before it just had stars on it but now it says ‘caution friend!!’

He clears his throat, releasing my arms. “Running in the halls is forbidden. You know you'll be punished if the prefects catch you doing that?”

I shake my head. “What?”

“You've got your student planner right? All the school rules are in it. Be sure to read them.”

“Oh, I… yes, I have it.” I pat my pocket, before slipping it out. “The rules are in the student planner?” I flip it open to the beginning and find the table of contents. _Holy there's a ton of rules in here! Over a hundred of them! I can't remember all of these!_ _Here's the one he mentioned... it says no running in the halls at any time._

“Do you get it now?” 

“Yes… sorry.”

“There's a good apple.” He chuckles and rubs the back of the bucket on his head. 

_What a relief... He's not all that scary._ “Um, who are you?”

“Oh me? You may call me Mr. Buckethead. Gym teacher.”

“I see. It’s… nice to meet you?” He nods. 

“See you around newbie. Oh yeah, actua-”

A door slides open with a snap revealing a thin man in a gas mask. 

“You are being disruptive. It is forbidden to speak in front of the science laboratory.” The lenses on his glasses are bright red and look almost like they are glowing, and the white hooded lab coat he’s wearing is covered in dark stains. 

“Give me your planner. Hand it over.”

“Oh right -” The man snatches the planner from my hand before I can finish and he flips through a few pages before pointing at a line.

“Here! Right here! Are you blind? Written right here plain as day! Look at it! Right here! Read!” I shrink back away as he shakes the book in front of my face, his voice getting shriller the longer he speaks. 

_It's true... it says you must not make noise while in front of the science laboratory. Why such a specific rule?_

“You have willfully committed a forbidden act! Therefore! That means you are prepared to accept the consequences! Yes!? Show me see just how ready you really are…” He lowers the book, dropping it with a murmur. I grab at it with cold fingers before it can land on the floor. The man’s voice has gone quiet, with a singsong lilt. 

“No I don't think that would be a particularly interesting experiment, no matter your resolve you would shatter like a clay doll under the pain and suffering I could inflict... hehe... hehehehehe…. HEHEHE.”

_This guy's horrifying. Can I escape while he’s laughing? I’d rather deal with the rabbit._

“That's a bit over-the-top gas mask. Look how scared she is.”

The gas mask turns his head. “So you're here as well? Buckethead. Hmph.” 

“She's still a baby student and just doesn't know all the rules yet. Cut her some slack. Besides, it was I who is speaking; and the responsibility for punishment falls to the prefects, not us.”

“Those children are much too soft. And you spare the rod far too often. Particularly with the female students.” He retorts with a scoff. “Those bad apples are far worse and in need of much much much much much more agony... pure despair to strike deep into their souls.” He finishes his speech with a dark laugh. Mr. Buckethead sighs heavily, shaking his head. He shoots me a look, waving a weary hand to encompass the other man. 

“Permit me to introduce you, this guy is -”

“You! You will call me Mr. Gas Mask if you please.” 

“Right. He’s a bizarro max level sadist, you see. Always cooped up in the lab, experimenting with who-knows-what.”

“Max level? Foolish. I'm a million miles from max level sadism. I'm just a garden-variety sadist.”

“So you admit it then,” Buckethead asks in a flat voice.

“Yep.” Comes the cheerful reply. “So get out of my face. I was just thinking I could use a new test subject.”

“Hold it she's-!”

I inhale sharply, flicking my gaze between the two teachers as they heatedly argue with each other. _What do I do? He's protecting me but who knows what'll happen if I stick around. Maybe I can sneak off while they're distracted? But I don't even know where I'd go, I might be jumping right out of the frying pan if I get caught. Maybe if I said I was sorry? Can't be sure that will get me anywhere either though. How should I play it... what should I do?_

I recall the conversation that had me running down the hall to begin with, with the girl who had said it was best to just do what the teachers said and suck in a deep breath. _I guess it would be safer to apologize. It'll probably be for the best anyways. Ignorance is no excuse and I did break the rules. It's... It's my fault? Isn't it?_

“Excuse me. I'm sorry.” I bow my head, interrupting their argument. 

“You see there? An apology!” Mr. Buckethead points at Gas mask, albeit a bit dramatically. 

“I don't really know the rules yet.” I continue, ignoring Buckethead. “I'll try not to break any more of them. So please…”

Mr. Gask mask clears his throat. “Very well I'll spare you this one time.” 

“Always so condescending.” Mr. Buckethead tuts. 

“You! Ugh.” Mr. Gas mask turns to me fully with a sneer in his voice. “Just this once I will forgive you, put a single toe out of line again and don't expect any leniency in the future! I'm sure I need not say anymore. Now back to my experiments. I look forward to the day when we meet once again student.”

In a swirl of lab coat Mr. Gas mask turns and retreats back into his classroom as both Mr. Buckethead and I watch. “Frightening even when he leaves.” He murmurs. Louder, he continues. “None-the-less; well done. Well done indeed. Heed his words though, he said no second chances and he meant it. Watch yourself.”

“Yes, sir. All right.” 

“Alright then hurry back to the dormitory. Oh no, wait a minute! Before you go I have something to share with you and the other newbie. I'll wait for you in the student guidance room so go get him and come to me.” 

“Uh, but…” But Mr. Buckethead had already turned away and was walking down the hallway as I gaped after him. _He's gone…! He said to get the other new student and go to the guidance room but where exactly is it? He didn't say and I don't know where the other new guy is either so what now?_

I stare at the teachers retreating back, before spinning around on my heel to look around the space. There was the direction I had come from behind me, with the classroom and gym. I was standing in front of a ‘lab’, and supposedly the guidance room was somewhere in the direction Mr. Buckethead had headed in. I take a few steps back, towards the classrooms, when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a set of stairs. Grateful at this new direction I descend down them. 

The hallway I end up in looks exactly the same as upstairs, and after a moment of speculation decide to go left. The first door I come to is unlabeled, but it doesn’t look dangerous. _Just a peek, to see if he’s in there._

I tug it open, and it slides easily. The smell of warmth and plants rushes out at me and I stagger forward into the room. _That smell! Oh it’s… wonderful._ The tears from earlier are back, and I can’t seem to stop them from spilling this time. All around the large glass room is a lush variety of plants. _It's an atrium. None of the plants are blooming but the leaves are lush and green. Wow… it’s beautiful here._

Walking forward I spot someone sitting on a bench seat, surrounded by pointy leaves. It takes a moment for me to place him, with his blond hair and gentle face. _Oh, this guy was in the gym. The one with the flowers. Is that a sketchbook? Is he drawing the plants?_ He’s wearing an old fashion brown suit and a small sunflower clip glints against his hair. 

“Sorry to interrupt you, but could you help me?” I asked tentatively. 

“Running won’t do you any good, you can’t leave this place.” His voice is clear and calm, but he doesn’t look up once while speaking. 

_What is he… can’t leave? What is he talking about?_ I blink, surprised. “Excuse me?” 

At that he looks up, seemingly surprised to see me. “Hmm, curious. Perhaps it is so will stretch our roots out and blossom into gorgeous flowers? Or something.” 

_What… is he talking about? First, he says I can’t leave and now he’s talking about flowers._ I’m confused and wipe a sleeve over my face in frustration, trying to stop some of the tears. 

“Alas, the sun does not shine here. Should a flower bloom in a place such as this, surely it would wither. How sad…” There’s a ruffle of sound and when I drop my arm I see that he’s staring at me with a sad smile. He motions with me closer, pulling out a white clean square from his pocket. “Here, I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“Um? I… thanks, it wasn’t… wasn’t just you.” I mumble, stepping forward to take it from his hand. _Now what? He’s an oddball too. Is everyone at this academy a total weirdo?_

“Ah, apologies. I floated off on a tangent with any consideration for you. I saw you stepping into the light and was distracted by your brilliant colors.” His smile widens as I scrub at my flushed cheeks. 

I glance down at my black clothes, not really seeing any colors. “Sure.” 

“My names Shikishima, It’s good to meet you.” His voice is pleasant, I decide. Soothing and just… very nice. 

“Oh, um yeah… It’s really nice to meet you Shikishima. Hey, what did you mean about running? The thing you mentioned a second ago? Why did you say I couldn’t leave?”

“Oh? I meant exactly what I said. You must have desired escape for you to be able to find this room.”

“No? I mean, not really. I was just looking for the other new students. I was asked to bring him to the guidance room.” 

He nods, the smile never leaving his face. “Hmm. I see. Well, it might seem fantastical but this academy tends to move around and reorder itself as it sees fit. Sometimes speaking a desire out loud will result in a door moving, other times simply by wishing hard enough a person can make it happen. 

I raise an incredulous eyebrow. _That… sounds fake. Moving rooms? It’s more likely that this weird place was built by even bigger weirdos._

“Since the only people who ever visit this room are the ones trying to make a quick escape to the fence along the back of the grounds I thought I would warn you. Scale the fence, pass through the gate, dig a hole it doesn’t matter. You cannot leave.”

 _I suppose that could be true though. When I tried earlier I couldn’t get out at all. Dream logic is so annoying and weird. “_ So then… How DO you get out of here.” I ask, curiosity peaked. 

“A good question. Likely it would be simplest to become a good apple and graduate. If you ‘graduate,’ you can go outside the fence. Though as I’ve not graduated myself I don’t know where the graduates actually go or what happens to them.” 

“Oh… I see. So then, I should focus on graduating?” _Like that girl said..._

“No, I don’t particularly recommend it.” His voice takes a harder edge and for some reason, it sounds wrong coming from him, even though we’ve just met. 

“Why not?” 

“Well. I dislike seeing the beautiful flowers steadily drained of their color. Incidentally, may I ask you your name?” _From one subject to the next._

“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot to mention it! My name is… huh? My name… why can’t I…” I squeeze the pocket square between my fingers and bite my lip. _I’ll remember once I calm down, it’s my own name. I definitely remember it._ My name… is… Rinka! _What a relief. I remembered. What’s my last name though? How do I spell it again? I’ve forgotten. Is it because… this is a dream?_

_Dream or not, forgetting my name is too much._

“Rinka… My, that’s a wonderful name. I’m glad I asked before you forgot it completely.” His kind chuckle cuts through my darkening thoughts and I blink up at him. 

“You mean,” I say in surprise, “You knew I had forgotten it?!”

“Ah, yes. At this academy the more you follow the rules, the more your memories and self slip away.” 

“Your memories... and self?” My head feels like it’s spinning. _This guy… he seems nice but I can’t keep up with what he’s talking about._

“Yes. You saw the faceless students, yes? Uniform flowers, cut to the same shape, height, and color?”

“Yes, I noticed that when I was introduced in class. I tried talking to one but…”

“You’ll slowly become just like them.” His gaze is focused on me, intent and serious. “One of the so-called good apples without any sense of self the more you follow the rules.” 

“What!?”

“And the ultimate end for those who have wholly lost themselves and become good apples is ‘graduation’. It’s doesn’t really seem like something would recommend, no?”

_Will I end up like them? But this is only a dream, right? This is just what dreams like this are like, I’m sure of it. It won’t matter when I wake up…. Will it? Right! So no need to worry._

At my silence, he offers me a smile. “You don’t wish to be like that? The bad apples gather on the other side of the school grounds. In the clubrooms. They all fight for the same reason, to avoid graduation.” 

“They are? But then… are you not one of them?” 

“No,” he chuckles. “I’m not a bad apple. But neither am I a good apple. The people involved in this school call me an ‘odd apple’.”

 _Yeah… he definitely IS an odd apple._ There’s some shouting in the distance, and we both turn to watch some students run past the windows. Prefects are chasing down the ‘bad’ apples, weapons raised, and my stomach twists unhappily at the sight. _I’m scared._ _I don’t want to fight anyone._

“Well uh, thank you for talking with me but I really need to get going.” 

He smiles gently, nodding along. “If you need a guide and I can be of assistance I’d be happy to help. I often visit the bad apples for tea.” 

“Thank you,” I say again, stepping backwards out through the doorway. “But if you could just point me in the direction of the library?” It’s a spur of the moment thought, but that guy, the other student, had mentioned studying. 

“Ah, yes. To your right, follow the hallway straight until you come to a set of blue doors. In there. Do you mind terribly? I’d like to capture today. 

“Today? Uh… I guess?” 

“Thank you. Today is the day you arrived in this world, so the work would be incomplete without you in it.” 

_Right._ “Thank you!” I say politely, before turning and running away. 

“Such a shy bloom, being carried away on the winds…” His voice fades behind me, as I maneuver down the hall. I recall the rule that said ‘no running’, but it didn’t mention ‘walking fast’ so I hope no one will care. 

_So weird. Less creepy than everyone else so far. He was the one from earlier though wasn’t he? The one at the opening ceremony with the flowers. I wonder how he did that… But, no. He was strange and talking about scary things. It’s better to retreat._

_That other student. The one the teacher wanted me to find… He wanted somewhere quiet, right? No place quieter than a library. I can’t believe he kept on studying, even through all of that craziness at the opening ceremony. I hope he’s actually here, I don’t think I can handle meeting anyone else today. Oh no!_ I stare in dismay at my fist, where I’m clutching the white handkerchief that Shimishika had offered to me earlier. _Right, I’ll wash this one and return it too._ I sigh and stuff it into my pocket with the yellow one from Mr. Rabbit. 

It doesn’t take long, walking quickly down the hallway, to find a set of blue double doors. These are labeled, with a large block sign, stating ‘Library.’ As I push open the door, I can’t help but let out a soft gasp. _What an incredible library!_

A single row of desks are placed by the windows, with soft chairs pushed up to them. Directly in front of me are rows and rows of books, going back much farther than I’m able to see from where I’m standing. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many in one place before. This first shelf… huh? ‘Geology hunters, how to cook rice 1001 ways, fox hunting, to kiss the mockingbird….’ These are all out of order! Isn’t there a librarian here?_

I pull out a slim yellow book from the end of the mixed collection, frowning down at it. _This book doesn't even have a title! Or a coverslip!_

I look around the room, absently clutching the book a bit tighter. _Although all the seats are empty, and it’s very quiet… don’t people come here after class to study?_

A voice from a few shelves over interrupts my thoughts. “...Great pains, but… all in vain.” 

_Oh, he is here! Thank goodness._ I dart down the cross-aisle, counting four shelves before I spot him. He’s sitting against the base of a bookshelf, face hidden by the same book I remember him reading before. _It's a relief, I didn’t have anyplace else to in mind to look for him._ I tuck the little yellow book absently into my pocket as I approach him. 

“Hey, can I talk to you? You’re the other new student…”

“No! Erm, I mean… um, that thing! Voc… vociferous!”

“Uh…” I stare at him. He hasn’t looked up at me but has instead hunched his shoulders down tighter around himself. 

“Ah, that’s it. Vociferous. To be noisy, loud… clamorous.”

“Hey, I was asking if we could talk?”

“Obstinate, rude. No, that's wrong. Hmm… That was… oh, what was it?”

“...Excuse me?” I raise an eyebrow. _He’s the one being rude here. I finally find him and he’s really just going to ignore me?_

“Argh, fine I give up!” He slams the book closed with a loud snap, glaring at my shoes. 

“Whoa!” 

“What do you want? You're ruining my studying!”

“Right, sorry. You’re the new student, right? One of the teachers asked me to bring you to the guidance room.” 

“No. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not going? No that's… I’m pretty sure they’ll be mad if we don't do so. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to make anyone mad here. Shall we? It won’t take long. ”

“Shut your mouth. I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here and studying.” I open my mouth, dumbfounded. 

“...But, the teacher. Er…” He glowers some more at my shoes before opening the book back up.

“Great pains but all in vain… You fish fair and catch a frog.”

 _Ugh, really? What am I gonna do? The last thing I want is to get scolded because of someone else. Weirdo teachers, weirdo ceremonies, weirdo students. The Bizzaro Express has left the station. I’m… really tired. I just want to sleep._ I take a deep breath slumping against the bookcase. _I will not cry because of this jerk. I’ve cried enough today._

“Bone. B-O-N-E. Primary calcium phosphate.”

_I just want to go back to sleep and wake up from this dream already! Wake up and then… right, wake up and then go to the real opening ceremony. No rabbits, no moving buildings or black flowers. No explosions, and no weirdo jerks!_

_Oh!_ I jolt upright, my eyes opening wide at a sudden thought. _Was I planning on coming here to this school from the beginning? To Nevaeh Academy? I don’t think so… but I might have done so unconsciously. Ugh, this is so confusing._

“Rib, humerus, femur…” 

_Man, he never stops studying._ I eye him and his book curiously. His hair has some dust in it, probably from the ceremony. _He’s weird too. But, I guess he’s new here too… just like me. Dream or not, I should try to be nice._

“Sacrum, skull, clavicle…”

I clear my throat and plaster an obviously fake smile onto my face. “So hey, you’re really big on studying huh?”

“... huh? Are we doing something here?” He isn’t looking directly at me, but I can see that’s turned slightly to face me. 

“Because, you know, even at the ceremony you were reading. Oh! Right! I haven’t introduced myself yet. My names Rinka, what’s yours?” 

“If you don’t write your name on the exam, you receive zero points.” 

“...Right sure, What’s your name? Can you remember it?”

He gives me a look like I might be crazy. “Satoru. Why would I forget my own name?”

“Well, someone earlier said… it doesn’t matter. Nevermind. Nice to meet you Satoru!” He grunts gaze lowering once more.

“Great pains, but no gains means even if you put in the work... “

“Satoru?” _Uuuuugh, this boy._

“Vain, futile. Gain, acquire.”

“Let’s try this again. Are you coming to the guidance room?”

“You’re really persistent. Just go by yourself. I’m studying.”

“I can’t! The teacher told me to bring you. Would you please just come with me? Afterward, I’ll leave you alone and let you study in peace.”  
“Really?”

“Yes, really!”

“...Fine. It’s a promise right?”

“Yes, thank you!” With a sigh of relief, I watch as he rolls easily to his feet, his book clutched in one hand and his eyes lowered. Together we exit the library and only once we are both outside the doors do I hesitate, glancing up and down the hallway. Next to me Satoru rolls his eyes before flipping to a new section in his book. 

“Preterite, past participle.”

“I don’t suppose you know where the guidance room actually is, do you?” I ask a bit hopelessly. 

“Someone, anyone, everyone.”

“I’m talking to you, you know. Ahh whatever. Let's try this way. Isn’t it dangerous to study and walk at the same time?” _Especially with those prefects and teachers wandering around?_

“Shut up. What’s your deal? You said you wouldn’t bother me if I-”

“Watch out!”

Satoru crashes into someone, falling backwards onto his butt with a yelp. The other person sways in place but is otherwise unmoved. I suck in a breath, nerves racing. 

“You ran into someone! I told you! Are you okay!?” I scold him, reaching a hand out to help him up. 

“Oww.” Satoru smacks my hand away and rubs at his elbow, scowling at the feet of the person he walked into. I turn away from Satoru with an exasperated noise. 

“Sorry about that, are you hurt? Can I help you? Oh!” _It’s him! That white-haired prefect. Satoru couldn’t have knocked into someone else?!_

“Ah, our two new students. What are you doing here? It is nearly time for the last bell. If you’ve no business here, proceed promptly to the dormitory.” His voice was polite if distant sounding. Seemingly uncaring about having just been run into.  
“Oh, actually…. We’re actually trying to find the guidance room. A teacher told me to go there with the other new student.” 

“I understand. In that case, I will accompany you.”

“Thank you very much.” _Whew, what a relief… he doesn’t seem mad. And bonus, we’ll get to the office faster with his help._

“Though first, I must address this significant violation of the rules?”

 _Spoke too soon. Please don’t hurt us._ “Violation?”

He motions at Satoru, who had stood up while I was talking to him and resumed studying. “These here. A reference book, vocabulary cards. All study tools.” He plucks the book directly from Satoru’s hands.

With a shouted ‘HEY!’ Satoru tries to grab back the book. “Ouch, that’s mine! My reference book!”

“I will be confiscating these items.”

“Why?! Give it back!”

“Whether for studying or not, it is against the rules to use items brought in from outside the school.”

“Give. It. BACK!” 

“If you will not comply, I am left with no choice.” As Satoru lunged once more for his book the prefect calmly dodged, unclipping the long ruler sword from his belt. As Satoru turned to make a third grab he brought the ruler down across his shoulder with a hard, and loud, ‘THWAP.’ 

“Ahhh!” With a cry of pain, Satoru clutches at his arm while sinking to his knees on the floor.

“Correction action complete.” He turns towards me when I make a distressed noise, head cocked to the side. _I’m shaking._ _So scary...What the heck was that?! Satoru totally collapsed the second he hit him with that ruler._

At Satoru's blank look and eerie silence, I step towards him. “Are… are you okay?”

“Haha.” Comes the toneless reply. “Studying… is totally pointless. It doesn't matter how much I study I’m still a worthless dropout. Hah… hahaha”

 _He’s… completely different now. What in the world did that thing do to him!?_ I shoot the prefect a panic looked, who simply nods in return. 

“He did not comply with the rules, so I corrected his behavior.”

“Corrected his...?” I squeak out.

“Prefects have the authority to forcibly reform noncompliant bad apples into good students. The correction is only temporary. He will return to normal with time.” He doesn’t sound concerned at all. As if ‘correcting’ people is something he does all the time. I briefly recall the opening ceremony with the group of bad apples emerging from the smoke. _It probably IS something he does every day._ _Thank goodness you won't be stuck like that forever Satoru._

“Now let us take this opportunity to head for the guidance room. He may resist once again after the effects of the correction wear off.”

“Okay, I'll follow behind. Please… lead the way.” With a final nod, and a curt ‘come along’ to Satoru, he turns away from us and walks us towards what I can only hope is the office. _Temporary or not it was kind of shocking seeing him hit someone so suddenly. Satoru doesn't look good, should I really be following this guy around? Do I have a choice?_

“Yes, what is it?” I blink, opening my mouth in surprise, noticing that I’ve stopped walking. I clear my throat and step forward. 

“I don't think I've asked your name yet? My name is Rinka. And this guy here is Satoru.” I motion over at the other boy whos singing softly to himself. 

“Absurd, absurd, reductio ad absurdum, hahaha... euphony, homophones, memorizing them utterly meaningless…”

 _Is he really going to be alright?_ “So it's uh, nice to-” 

“Let me explain one thing to you,” He interrupts, his voice annoyed for the first time. “One does not need a name to live in this Academy.”

“Huh?” 

“We are each assigned a number. That is enough for identification, do you understand? So, do not ask my name again. It would be meaningless to do so I have long since forgotten it.” 

I stare at him, surprised. _He knows he’s forgotten his name._

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, very clear.” _I suppose that means you follow the rules right? That was scary..._

“I'm total garbage. No matter what I do it blows up in my face.” I shoot a look over at Satoru. 

_He's been talking like that for kind of while now, is he going to be alright? He's like a totally different person now. Isn't he supposed to go back to normal eventually? How long is it going to take?_

“We have arrived. This is the student guidance room.” A tiny plaque at the top of the door says ‘Room: 118, guidance and correction!’ 

There’s a gasp beside me and Satoru shakes himself as if he’s been submerged in water at some point. His eyes are wide and he shoots me an accusing look. “What? What am I doing here? I was just in the library.”

“What a relief. You're back to normal now Satoru!” _I wasn't sure what I do if you were stuck like that forever. Phew._

With a horrified gasp, Satoru looks down at his empty hands. “Oh no! My stuff for studying! Where did all go? My textbook, vocab list, problem sheet... where did they go?” He slaps his hands over his different pockets as if hoping they’ll appear there. 

There's a spark of light and all of the mentioned study materials that were confiscated earlier appear around Satoru, bobbing gently in the air. My eyes are very wide at the sight of the floating items, I’m pretty certain that books don’t just float randomly.

“Oh great! You're back! Now I can get back to studying.” He snatches the floating book up, quickly flipping through the pages to find where he had been previously.

 _He's not very bothered by the fact that they're floating._ _Actually, it looks like the prefect guy doesn't care either. Am I the only one surprised by it?_

“This isn't the time to lose focus. I’ve got to get back to studying ASAP. Where was I again? Damn the interruption made me forget how far I got.”

“I believe I said that using those items is in violation of the rules. Do you want them confiscated again?” This is asked in a mild tone. 

“What's your problem? Obnoxious…” Satoru lets out a hiss of air. “Fine, I won't use them!”

“That's good now then, and now into the guidance room.” The prefect twists the door handle, opening the door and stepping inside. “Excuse me, sir, I brought the two new students.” 

I step in after him and curiously look about the room. There's a long wooden table surrounded by a bunch of stiff wooden chairs down the center. One of the walls is just a wall of glass, covered in lacy curtains. 

Everywhere else has a bunch of different flat masks. I shudder. Some of the masks are smiling, some frowning. Some are cracked and chipped. A single mask has a star instead of eyes, and another is covered in stripes. 

“Oh well done!” Mr. Buckethead waves from his chair at the end of the wooden table. “Both of the newbies are so fresh this time around. I mean, considering they're already dead hahaha.” 

_Again with that weird thing. If we're already dead what are we doing here?_

“All this talk is wasting time,” Satoru snaps, irritated. “What are we here for?”

“Hey boy! Pay attention and look at your teacher when he's talking. I’ve got important questions for you.”

“This is so annoying. Just shut it already.”

“Eehh, say what you will, I'm not stopping now. Time for some explaining. Let's not dance around the subject. Do you want to join the prefects?” 

All three of us students stare in surprise at Mr. Buckethead. Even whitemask, who hadn’t seemed ruffled by anything, appears startled by the question; if his clenched fists and straightened back are anything to go by. 

“The prefects. Us?”

He nods. “You indeed. You see, the academy's discipline squad is volunteer-run.”

“But we only just got here today. That seems a little hasty… I haven’t even had a chance to read all the rules!” I argue. 

“True. To be frank, you two are in an irregular case. That is to say, I think you're rather interesting. You never know until you try.”

“Interesting? Us?” _What's that supposed to mean?_ I want to demand but dare not. “I'm not even sure what a prefect _does_!”

“A simple explanation, then. They punish the bad apples that break the rules. However, as supervisors, there is no need for they themselves to adhere to rules. In exchange for that privilege, no matter how good an apple they are, they can never graduate.”

“Why not?” I ask cautiously. _Graduation, that’s what the boy from the garden said to avoid._

“Oh, you'll find out the answer to that soon enough.”

Next to me the prefect clears his throat and I look over at him. His mask is staring at the teacher but his words are meant for me. “This Academy represents salvation. Those who obey the rules are saved. That is the only path to salvation. However, there are those who reject salvation and spit upon the school like fools. They are called bad apples.”

_Bad Apples. That's what I was called when I ran in the hall and said my name earlier. That's what... Shikishima said those other students at the clubhouse called themselves. The ones that crashed the opening ceremony._

“The more they resist, the more pain that awaits them. They are aware of this, and yet they continue to oppose the school. And so, it falls to us, the prefects, to reform their souls. So that we may set them once again upon the correct path. That group of students who attacked the opening ceremony, the ones that have taken to calling themselves the rotten apples, are an extra-large thorn in the side of the academy. They are attempting to break the school's greatest taboo.”

“Greatest taboo?”

“Yes. Thus, we must mete out particularly harsh punishments to them.”

I sigh. _I think I might be following his logic a little, but I don't understand what he means when he talks about salvation. Is salvation the same as graduation? I'm sure it must be right? And what's all this about greatest taboo?_

“And so this is why I figured I would ask you to join!” I startle at Mr. Bucketheads loud exclamation. I’d nearly forgotten he was there during whitemask's speech. 

Satoru gives a snort and confidently replies with, “There's no way I'd do that, it'll get in the way of my studies.”

“Unfortunate, but that's that I suppose.”

“Is that all you wanted? I'm getting out of here.”

“That's all alright but the last bell should be ringing soon so don't loiter. Back to the dorm with you. Otherwise, you will be in violation of the school rules.”

“Ugh, this is such a waste of time. I'm going to have to start all over.” He twists stomping out of the room. 

“By the way, the dorm is located -” 

"Titanium, T. Vanadium, V."

“...and he's gone again. Not much of a listener is he? Well, no matter. Now then what will you do?”

“Me?”

“You indeed. Will you be joining?”

_What should I do? Satoru gave a flat out no but will they get angry if I refuse? I'm not really sure I can be one of those prefects though. But they do get to break the rules... Maybe I can find a way out without having to worry about getting in trouble? But I don't think I could hurt anyone and I definitely don't want to fight..._

“If I join I won’t graduate right?” It’s not the question I wanted to ask, but it’s the one that came out. 

“Oh my, I see now.” He leans forward, drumming his fingers on the table.

 _What's the deal? He's eyeballing me pretty hard. “_ What?”

“Nothing nothing, I was simply thinking that you're quite an interesting girl. A rare breed.”

“Rare Breed? Me?”

“Indeed. My mind's made up. You'll be joining the squad.” 

“What?! But I didn’t -”

“Come on now, don't say yes or no yet. Simply try it out for a while. I can see you haven't made up your mind and this way you have a better idea of what you'll face.” He claps his hands together and stands up, opening a short cupboard and rummaging around within. “Outstanding! It's decided then, good luck in your new position.”

“I…”

“Not to worry, not to worry. You’re a prefect from now on. I suppose your number will be… TWO!” He brandishes an armband in air, that says ‘prefect 2’ on it. “Members all wear these, this one will be yours from now on.”

He sets a flat boys hat onto the table next to the armband. It's got a silver trim weave wrapped around the black bass and the academy symbol on the center of the flap. “Also you don't have a tool, do you? Here, take this one.” A small hand broom is set next to the hat. It’s polished dark wood handle gleams, and the blue bristles look like they’re moving in an invisible breeze. 

“Okay, thank you?” _What does he mean by tool anyways?_ I step forward, slipping the hat onto my head and the armband onto my coat sleeve. _It’s lucky my coat is so big, the band would fall off otherwise for sure._

“Now there, you! Show her the ropes got it?” Mr. Buckethead gives a nod to the prefect and leaves the room, leaving quiet in his wake. 

_What am I going to do? I didn't get a chance to say whether I wanted to do it or not. Will I really be able to do this? Whitemask hasn’t said anything yet, he seems as surprised as me. He just staring at the door the man left through._ I pick up the broom, studying the bristles. They are remarkably clean, like it’s never been used before for cleaning, and gives of a faint cold chill. _Curiouser and curiouser._

I glance over at the other boy. _He yelled at me earlier, maybe he doesn't want me to be a prefect? I should have said no…_

He clears his throat, turning towards me a sigh. “We are both prefects now. I look forward to working with you.”

“Oh! I...Me too.”

“If there is anything you do not understand, you may ask me. I will show you what to do.” 

“Alright, thank you.” _Thank goodness he isn't mad but as nice as he sounds right now it seems kind of superficial. Like he doesn't have a heart. Are all good apples like this? Will I become like this?_

“Now let's hit the ground running. The last bell will ring soon. It's time to patrol the halls. After that, you can retire to the dorms as I'm sure you're tired.”

“Patrol…” I look down at the small broom clutched in my hands. _That sounds kind of unsettling. I wonder if that's it. Maybe because I've seen what happens when someone gets corrected? Has the discipline squads job always been like this I wonder? I know they're supposed to punish rule-breakers, but to be reforming people and forcing them to be good apples... Something about this Academy definitely feels off. Although I suppose this place has felt off since the beginning._

_I mean of course, obviously, I'm dreaming so that must be why everything is so weird. but just in case… no! I'm definitely ready to wake up anytime now._

Whitemask reaches a hand over and adjusts my hat, straightening it up. “Be careful with your tool, it requires the intent of the user too correctly correct behavior. If you're not careful the tool will reject your request and you will be ineffective in your efforts.”

I nod as though I understand what he’s talking about, carefully putting the brush into my pocket handle down. He motions for me to follow him as he steps from the room. 

“As you can see from the nameplate this is the staff room.” He points to a door across the hallway. “if there's no teacher in the guidance room come to the staff room if you have news or questions.”

“All right.”

“Meetings are held in the guidance room in the morning and after class every day. On occasion, there are meetings during lunch as well, during school events or tests. You'll be notified either by a school-wide announcement or personally by myself or a teacher.”

“Gotcha.”

“Do you have any questions? Feel free to ask if there's anything you do not understand.”

“No, I'm alright. thanks though.” _If anything I don't understand I feel like I can't even tell the difference between what I can and can't understand anymore…_ _am I really dead? It's weird that I'm walking and talking like this if I am, but it could still be a dream I suppose. Crazy stuff can happen in dreams. And if this isn’t a dream…_

_Will I be able to ‘correct’ someone?_

“You will accompany me on patrol today. Since it's your first time I will show you each room and explain our duties while we walk.”

I heave a silent sigh, shoulders slumping but nodding anyways. “Okay, thanks. I appreciate you taking the time to help me.”

“Let's get to it then.” He turns on his heel, marching off down the hallway. I stare at his back, a single hopeless thought pushing in the back of my tired mind.

_I really… really want to go back to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied my text over from the document and realized that about 6k extra words where italicized. I might have ugly cried. 
> 
> I PROMISE MORE NARAKA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I SWEAR TO YOU THAT IN THE STORY ABOUT NARAKA…. NARAKA WILL EVENTUALLY APPEAR! I just had to get through the school introduction and some minor headcanons tossed into the actual canon.


	3. Chapter 2 - Becoming Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates. Had to wait for the compulsive hyper-fixation wheel to settle back onto 'create'. 
> 
> !!Self-harm, violence, and manipulation in this chapter. All within the game canon, but just be aware.!! 
> 
> Not beta-read, as such there are some punctuation errors. I’m sorry.
> 
> Editing for sentence structure and spelling as I find them, thank.

I blink awake slowly. 

I’m tucked into an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar blanket wrapped around me. I sit up on one arm, staring around the tiny room with confusion before my eyes settle on the red curtains of a tiny window. 

_Oh. I'm still here._ Yesterday's memories come flooding back, and I flop back onto the pillow with a groan. _That’s right. I died yesterday. Or maybe I didn’t. I’m either still dreaming or stuck in the afterworld. I don’t want to think any of this is real… but I’m still here after sleeping. That’s gotta mean something._

I rub my eyes while yawning. _I can’t believe it’s morning already._ _I don’t think I slept much… but I do feel a little less fatigued. Better than before I slept for sure. Although I guess to be fair I'm always tired in the morning, so that might not have anything to do with the school._

I stare up at the plain depressing ceiling, unsure if it was time to get up or not. As far as I could tell there weren’t any clocks anywhere and no real way to differentiate time. _The sky was the same glaring red all throughout the day yesterday._ I reach over and tug on the edge of the curtain, revealing a streak of the red sky. _Yup, still here._

I sit up with a grumble, kicking in annoyance at the blanket. _If I am dead… it's not fair that I still have to get up early. I should be able to sleep in._

I stare down at the crumpled school uniform on the floor where I had tossed it last night after finally getting to the dorms. My coat is draped over the back of the desk chair, and my planner and that slim yellow book from the library are sitting on the desk. I had felt bad about accidentally taking the yellow book, but since I'm a student here I figured that it was okay for me to borrow it. 

I reach out a hand, picking up the yellow book. It's about the size of my hand and not very thick, less than 50 pages I’m sure. I flip through it, absently studying the contents. It looks like an origami how-to book. An old one. _I'm not sure what to do with it, I haven't done origami since elementary school. but I get the feeling that in this place hobbies aren't really recommended._

 _Well,_ I think rebelliously, _I’m a prefect, right?_ _So it's okay if I start a new hobby; rules or not._

Yesterday, while Whitemask had been showing me around the school we had run into Satoru again. He’d settled himself into an empty classroom and was making notes on flashcards when Whitemask had given him a warning. 

The final bell had rung, and when Satoru didn’t move he was promptly ‘corrected’ again and told to return to the dorms. _It was awful. Satoru had shuffled away without argument, leaving all of his stuff on the school desk and making comments about how it all didn’t matter. I didn’t understand why he had to be corrected, but Whitemask didn’t understand why I was confused. So rather than argue I had simply followed along behind him quietly._

After that Whitemask took me to the cafeteria, an art room, the door to the roof (which is to be locked at all times), math and science hall, the senior's floor. He even took me outside to the back of the school grounds where the furnace sat along with a set of wooden dungeon-esque doors that lead to a basement. 

At that point, though I was so tired that I’d begun stumbling, and Whitemask finally took us to the dorm building, pointedly explaining that the first floor is a mix of hangout rooms, (which are against the rules to use) the second floor is girls, third-floor boys. And the fourth floor is where prefects sleep. 

Whitemask had given me a room marked with a ‘2’, which I figured was meant to go along with my new designated name, before disappearing down the hall into a room marked with a ‘7’. _I wonder if I should call him Seven? He did say that we were supposed to use the numbers as our names, and I get the feeling it's rude to be calling him ‘Whitemask’ even if it is just in my head._

I shrug after a moment, not really concerned and feeling slightly rebellious. _It’s okay, as long as it’s just in my head._ I set the book back down on the desk and stand up, stretching my arms out over my head. 

There's a single closet dresser in the room that I make my way over to and when I open it I’m not expecting to find much. There is a set of three more school uniforms, hanging neatly, exactly the same as the one crumpled on the floor. A second coat, just as large as my first one, is also hanging up. _I wonder if this means that this room was made for me and my… accident was always going to happen… or if these uniforms were for someone else and they've been recycled and given to me instead. Either thought is depressing._

_I wonder if there's a washing machine or laundry room here in the dorms? Actually, I wonder if the prefects have their own bathroom and laundry room on this floor or if I need to go down to the first floor? Wait. Where am I supposed to get laundry soap? Ugh, it's too early to be worrying about chores. Especially in this weirdo school._

I close the dresser with a click and slump into my desk chair, giving a half-hearted glare at the hand broom sitting in the center of my desk. _It looks harmless enough, actually, it even looks kind of cute. Bright blue against the dark wood. But I know I'm expected to use it to fight against bad apples. I don't want to do that. Ever. I… don’t want to correct people._

_Maybe... I don't actually have to fight? Maybe I could read the school rules and find a way around them or something? I know Whitemask is really into correction but I don't have to be right? That's what I hope anyway._

_I suppose I should get dressed, read the rules, and find some breakfast. I have a meeting that I'm supposed to attend before class right? In the guidance room, I think._

_At least I know to expect crazy and scary things this time around._

With that decided it doesn't take me long to shake out the uniform on the floor and put it on. It's a little wrinkled but I figure that underneath the bulk of my coat no one is going to really notice anyway. _And until I can figure out where the laundry room is I don't want to use a clean outfit._

I carefully stuff both the yellow book and school planner into my left coat pocket and my hand broom, bristles down, into the right pocket. Yesterday I noticed that when I had the broom upwards, the bristles kept hitting my hand every time I swung my hand too close to my side, making my fingers go numb. Something that I’m hoping to avoid today.

I click open the door and look down the hallway, noting with relief that it’s empty. It was far too early to talk to Whitemask. The central staircase wasn’t too far away from my room, and with a quiet prayer that no one sees me, I proceeded to dash over to and down the stairs. 

It doesn't take me too long to reach the first floor and I’m proud of myself for not tripping over myself. I slip out the front doors, pointedly ignoring a small group of black-masked students lining up in the lobby, next to the front door. _I don't know what they are doing, and I don't want to stick around and find out either._

Despite the strange red sky, I can feel myself relaxing in the heat of the sunlight. I move away from the doors, crunching the gravel of the path beneath my shoes. 

_The cafeteria… is just past the gym on the main floor of the school. I'm pretty sure that I can get to it if I go through the atrium passage from yesterday. I'll be able to look at the plants if I go that way. Or I can go around to the front of the school, where I was at yesterday with Mr. Rabbit. I suppose it doesn't really matter. either way, I’ll still end up inside._

Taking a deep breath, I straighten my back and turn towards the front part of the school. I'll have to cross through a small tree park and go around some supply sheds, but it shouldn't take more than a few minutes if I walk fast. _And I don’t want to walk fast. Time not spent inside around anyone is better for my nerves._

I set off on my way, doing my best to not rush. Unfortunately, my quiet stroll is interrupted the minute I step into the little park by someone shouting. 

“Hey watch it!”

“It is against the rules to loiter in the garden. Furthermore, your outfit is not the regulation uniform. You will be corrected.”

“I'm not wearing that dumb school uniform for a reason! It's ugly and I refuse! Besides I'm not loitering, I'm actually here for a purpose!” 

I hurry forward with a frown, my heart beginning to race. _Sounds like someone got caught by a prefect. The voice is wrong for it to be Whitemask. Please wait until I get there!_ Turning a sharp corner, I see one of the black-haired prefects advancing on a girl with beautiful long blond hair. I don't have time to see much of her other than she's wearing a bright blue dress, with lots of ribbons and ruffles before she steps back and hunches her shoulders with a scowl. The prefect steps towards her, raising his hand and his ruler into the air.

“Wait!” I shout. Both prefect and girl turn to look at me with surprise.

“I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way here, what with everything being so new. Thank you for waiting for me.” I don't have time to think, so I paste a fake smile on my face, moving forward to place myself between the girl and the ruler. _He was going to hit her, with his ruler. Just for standing here. For some reason having that girl make the same expression as Satoru did yesterday… it makes my stomach queasy._

“Prefect Two, do you know this bad apple? Please explain.” _His voice is monotone, but I can still hear his confusion. Good, because if he’s confused maybe he won’t correct her._

“Yes, I apologize for causing trouble. She was waiting for me, to take me to the cafeteria this morning. We were going to go over the school rules together. And I asked her to meet me here and she mentioned that her uniform…” I glance over at the girl, her eyes are wide and she staring at me with her mouth open like a fish. If the situation wasn't quite so serious I would have laughed at the gobsmacked look on her face. I shoot her a small smile and continue. “She mentioned that her uniform has been stained and isn’t wearable, and I told her not to worry about it. That she could borrow an extra uniform from the office.”

I nod at the prefect, hoping that my false cheer is enough to make up for my strange and clearly fake story. I nudge her with my elbow, giving her a pointed head tilt, which makes her blink, as though suddenly waking. She nods vigorously, long curly hair seemingly to float around her shoulders in her enthusiasm.

“Right! I was waiting for her! I'm not loitering! Better to wear this cute dress then waiting around naked right?” Her chuckle is forced sounding, but I nod along with her. 

The prefect lowers his arm and seems unsure of what to do. “You will be escorting her for a clean uniform? She… doesn’t need correction?” 

“That's right.” I chirp pleasantly. “I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, we'll both be on our way now.”

“I… see. You have convinced her to become a good apple than...” 

“That’s right! Sorry about not explaining properly earlier; got to go, bye!” She grabs my arm and twists, pulling me along behind her. Both of us hurry away from the prefect not giving him a chance to question or speak further. As soon as we pass by the corner and out of sight we break into a run, both seemingly wanting to escape quickly.

When we reach the storage sheds I stumble to a halt, breathing heavily. I lean against the side of the warm metal building and wave a hand in my face, trying to catch my breath. The girl slows to a stop a few feet away from me and after a moment turns to face me in a swirl of the frilled skirt. 

“I won’t become a goodie.” Her back is straight and she’s glaring at me with a haughty expression. 

I shrug, unconcerned. “I figured. I just didn’t want him to correct you.” 

That answer seems to not be the one she was expecting, the glare melting into surprise and her body relaxing minutely. She frowns, “And I wasn’t lost if that’s what you're thinking. Even if it _is_ pretty easy to forget where the dorms are, considering I hardly ever go there but…” She bites her lip, frowning fiercely at my shoes.

I offer her a tentative smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take you away from whatever you were trying to do. If you wait a few minutes I’m sure you can head back. We’re not supposed to linger in one spot while on patrol, so he should be gone soon.” 

Her eyes flash. “And that! It's way too quick for you to be wearing that uniform! What about the other guy? Is he-” she waves a hand towards me, and I shake my head.

“No, he refused outright. Mr. Buckethead asked us both to join yesterday, and I’m mostly on a trial basis.” We both study each other for a moment. _Her eyes… are gold-colored. How unusual._

She puffs her cheeks out, pouting. “Ugh. Well, at least he had sense.” I stare before I start giggling helplessly at the look on her face. She looks over at me surprised. 

"What?" She demands.

 _She’s so cute. “_ I think this is my first normal conversation since I’ve been here… so thank you for that.” 

She crosses her arms over her chest with a huff and gives me a reluctant smile in return. “That’s what you get for joining with those good apples you know." She lectures firmly. "You should definitely join us baddies and have some proper fun. Oh!” She exclaims suddenly, “I could make you a new outfit! Something other than the uniform. Something… in green, you’d look really cute in green.” 

I can feel my cheeks start to warm as I shake my head. “I… appreciate it, but I said I would give it a try and I don’t want to inconvenience anyone with my actions. Whitemask has been very patient with me so…” _Not that I think anyone else would notice if I DID decide to join the bad apples._ “Thank you though.” 

“Hmm. I see, well I don’t think you’re cut out to be a goodie but if that’s how you feel I won’t push you. But promise you’ll talk to me again later okay? I think you're really interesting and it’d be nice to have tea together later.” 

I beam at her. _She seems… really normal. I’m so glad I got to meet her._ “Okay! I look forward to it.” I tilt my head to the side, wrinkling my brow in thought. “You said you’d make me an outfit? How would you do that? Is there a store at the school.”

She huffs out a surprised laugh. “No my totem is a sewing machine, I make lots of cute clothes with it. Like my dress!” She poses for me, showing off the blue victorian style dress. “But it’s against the school rules to use totems brought into the school from the outside so when I make you something you have to promise not to be mean and take it away.” 

“I… don’t know what that means. Sorry, what’s a totem? And I wouldn't do something like that and take away your stuff!” 

“Well, it’s kinda your job Miss. Prefect.” She replies, teasingly. “But to answer your question, when people show up at the school they come with an object. Something that was important to them when they died. It always finds its way back to them if the totem gets taken away, as long as it’s needed it’ll show up.”

 _Something important… that always comes back to you._ “I don’t have anything like that. I wonder why?”

She blinks in surprise. “You don’t have one? What about that?” She points at my coat, where the broom handle is. 

“Mr. Buckethead gave that to me. He said it was apart of the uniform… I don’t think I can… call it?” _Or maybe I can, it really wasn’t explained at all._

She stares at, stunned. “I’ve… never heard of someone that didn’t have a totem. Are you sure you didn’t come with something? It would be in the shape of something that you held dear in your heart.”

I shake my head. “No, that might be why… I don’t have anything important to me. Not like what you're describing; nothing that I hold in my heart anyways. I’m…” I cough, a bit embarrassed. “I wonder if that means I’m really empty on the inside?” 

She hums absently while staring at me, before stepping forward. “Listen… thanks for saving me earlier.” 

I blink at the sudden change in conversation. “You’re welcome! I’m glad I got to you before he corrected you.” 

“Me too.” Another step closer. “My name is Naraka, what’s yours?”

“Rinka. It’s nice to meet you Naraka.”

She smiles, pleased. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

She’s standing directly in front of me at this point and I realize that she’s actually a bit taller than me. I have to tilt my head back to properly look up at her. _I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks? I should ask her where she finds proper shampoo in this place…_

Naraka opens her mouth to say something more, when a loud bell rings out, interrupting the conversation and making both of us jump. She takes a step back and offers me a sheepish smile. “Aw, bell. Means classes will be starting soon. You said you were going to the cafeteria right? You should come to the clubhouse for a proper breakfast instead.”

My lips twitch as I fight a grin. “Next time I will, but I can’t be late on my first day.”

“Hmph. I’ll hold you to that.” She waves her hand nonchalantly towards the school. “Very well, off with you then. I’m very busy, doing lots of things. Do you like purple?”

“I like gold.” I blurt and blush at the smirk she shoots me. “I like purple. Why?” 

“No time to discuss. Go on! Unless you’d rather come with me?”

I laugh and shake my head, moving away from the shed and towards the school entranceway. “Okay, fine don’t tell me. But -” 

The sound of footsteps on the gravel behind us sends me into motion, and before I’ve thought about it I lurch forward, pushing Naraka backwards into the trees. With a startled yelp she stumbles and falls, disappearing beneath the cover of a bush. I whirl around, facing the path and can hear her swearing from behind me. I scuttle forward, heart pounding, as Whitemask steps around the corner of the shed. 

“What are you doing here two?” His voice is quiet, and slightly suspicious, and I’m grateful that the sounds behind me had gone silent. _I get the feeling that it would be bad for Naraka to get caught by Whitemask. Forgive me for pushing you Naraka._

“Oh! Hi, uh good morning. I was on my way to the cafeteria, for breakfast.” 

“...I have been looking for you. You left without informing anyone of your whereabouts. Since you are still unused to the school and lack your patrol map I was… concerned.”

“I see.” My smile wavers for a moment before I straighten my shoulders back. “I didn’t mean to make you worry, I just thought I’d get started on the day. No time like the present.”

“Indeed. Make sure you come to the guidance room soon, there is something that needs to be discussed.” 

“Oh? Yes of course.” I nod, letting out a short breath of relief as he turns away from me. _He didn’t hear me talking with Naraka. Thank goodness._ He pauses, before casually calling over his shoulder. 

“Please remember that when you see a student breaking the rules that you are to promptly warn them to stop. And if they do not comply, correct them. That is our duty. The duty you agreed to you when you became a prefect. 

I flinch minutely, eyes widening in surprise as he turns and stares at me - his mask suddenly feeling cold and ominous. I swallow, my throat was suddenly very very dry. “I, yes. Of course.” 

“Of course.” His voice is like ice, sharp and cold. “And you will confiscate any objects from a person that they might be using to break said rules.” 

“Right. Confiscate… things.” I bite my lip and let out a surprised gasp when warm fingers slid beneath my chin and lift my head up. I stare into the eyeless mask hovering just inches away. _He’s so tall… and close! How did he get so close without me hearing?!_

“You sound uncertain. I do not know what was said to you but you must not be led astray.” He strokes my cheek, fingers gentle. “We are shepherds, guiding lost sheep. We convince them to follow the rules, and if they do not listen, we correct them. It is for their sake so that they might find salvation.”

“But… It didn’t sound like it was helping when Satoru was corrected.” I blurt out, heart pounding. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “And if the… the totems are theirs anyway; why would the academy even forbid them from having them in the first place? And the totems just go right back to their owners afterward!”

I try to pull back but his hand grips my chin painfully, while his other hand clutches my upper arm, locking me in place. His voice is quiet and calm but there is an underlying growl to his tone as he responds to me.

“If you do not understand your position I will instruct you. Listen to me carefully, to break the rules is taboo. Committing such an action will earn a corresponding punishment. Souls that have broken a taboo bear an invisible karma as punishment and suffer agony for all eternity. To prevent that from happening we must guide them to the correct path.” 

I pull on my arm, trying to loosen his grip but I can’t escape. I can feel myself beginning to shake when a strange icy sensation begins to roll down my spine. “Do not be afraid of me. I am helping you.” The more he talks, the more the ice forms. _His mask hasn’t moved but… it feels like the symbol is different. Like maybe… it’s spinning._

“Do not fight me. We must be strong, for them. If you were to stray from the path, then you too would need to be corrected.” 

“I… I…” Exhaustion, heavy and floating, seeps into my bones. I feel loose and cold, and a bit like there’s something important I should be focusing on. 

“It’s alright, everything will be okay.” The hand on my chin is gone, and the gentle fingers on my cheek are back. My arm is released and even though I waver in place his hand on my face keeps me locked in place. 

“All you have to do,” he says quietly, gently; “is listen to me. Don’t look away, you are the one who asked to know more. Open your mind and heart, do not close your ears to my words!” 

I shiver, giving a slow blink in response. 

“Are you still afraid of me?” 

_Was I afraid of him? I don’t remember…_ “No. I’m not afraid.” My voice sounds too slow when I respond, and I don’t understand why that’s wrong. 

“Good.” He nods, pulling his hand away. I stumble forward and he catches me with a soft sigh. “It is okay. I will guide you carefully down the path of the just.” My hand reaches up and settles palm down onto his chest. I frown at it, unable to feel anything through the cold. _My teeth… should be chattering from how cold I am…_

A flash of sunlight in the corner of my eye distracts me, and I turned slightly to face it. _What… What is that?_ I suck in a breath as thousands of cherry blossoms swirl around us. Pink, red, and white petals lazily dance on the wind; it almost looks like snow. Startled by their sudden appearance I step away from Whitemask, towards a beam of warm sunlight, hand outstretched to catch a flower. 

The moment my hand leaves his chest I feel as though I’ve surfaced from the bottom of a lake. My mind is clear and I suck in a harsh breath. _What’s going on? Why…? Where are the flowers?!_ As warmth seeps back into my body I spin around, looking around the clear and empty pathway. 

_They’re gone!_ I can’t see a single blossom anywhere. _I don’t understand, where did they go?_

“That is my answer to your query. Do you understand me?” I twist, looking up at Whitemask as he stands there calmly. 

_Was it just me that saw them?_ “Um… I…”

“Do you have further questions?”

I glance around once more, at the flowerless expanse of the park. “...No, nothing else.” _I don’t want to ask, he’s scary when he gets close. And his mask… definitely did something to me._

“Then let us make for the student guidance room. The meeting is about to begin.”

“...Okay.” I cast one last look around, before turning to follow after him. _Was that just my imagination? Why did I see those flowers…?_

For some reason, it only takes minutes of silently following Whitemask to arrive at the guidance room. _Why does the path here feel shorter today?_ I step in through the doorway quietly while Whitemask greets the other prefects already seated. 

Something white is thrust in front of my face and I jerk backward in surprise. 

“Great your here right on time!” Mr. Buckethead waves the mask in his hand closer to me. “This is for you! I forget to give this to you yesterday. Can’t have a prefect running around without their proper uniform. 

I carefully take the mask from him, eyeing the flat white surface with a frown. “It’s blank.” 

“Yup.”

I look up at him, brows furrowing. “Everyone else’s masks has a picture on them.” 

He tilts his head to the side, rubbing at the edge of his collar while there are several surprised murmurs from the table. “Do they? Are you sure?”

 _Am I sure?_ “Yes, I mean…” I look over at Whitemask, who seems frozen in place. “Right? It’s…” At his head shake, I look around the table, noting the confusion of the others. _They… don’t see them? But how?_

“Hm, it’s what? All the masks look the same blank white to me.” Mr. Buckethead declares while I hesitate. _Another thing that’s weird about this place. Why am I the only one who sees the marks?_

“...My mistake. It must just be the shadows playing tricks. Thank you for my mask.” 

He nods, pleased, before clapping his hands together. “Right let’s get this meeting started. Everyone sit, sit. Take your places. 

I quickly slide into a chair between two black haired prefects, ignoring the way Whitemasks full attention seemed focused on me. 

“Now normally a newbie would be sent along on patrol with a senior member in order to learn the ropes, but I understand that you did a walk through the school yesterday with Seven.” At my nod, he continues. “Good, I have your patrol map all ready for you then.” 

“Sir, I don’t mean to disagree but I do not think she is ready to patrol alone -” 

“Now now… gotta let the chick fly from the nest sooner or later.” I watch as Whitemasks fists clench. His head bows for a moment, before straightening back out with a sharp nod.

“Apologies. Of course sir.” 

Mr. Buckethead waves him off with a laugh. “Here.” He places a folded, glossy pamphlet in front of me. I flick it open, staring at a map of the school and grounds. A red dotted line is drawn from the dorms, circles the back of the school where the furnace is, to the far side of the track field. From there the path swings wide, cutting through the main entrance and going back towards the dorms. 

“The club buildings? Do you really think it’s necessary for her to patrol there?” Whitemask demands in his calm voice. _He’s really not happy about me going on patrol by myself. And I shouldn’t be calling him Whitemask… it’s Seven!_ Distracted by my thoughts I miss Mr. Bucketheads reply. 

My new blank mask feels heavy in my lap, my knuckles white as I clutch at it. _Patrolling by myself. That means correcting people. Ohh please. I don’t think I can do this._

The school bell chimes, pulling my attention back to the meeting at hand. Seven stands, giving a nod to the other prefects. “It’s time for classes to begin. Watch over your classes vigilantly, and should you encounter any bad apples do not hesitate to offer corrections.” 

The other prefects nod in unison before standing from the table. I’m a few seconds too slow in standing up with the others, but nobody mentions it as we all file from the room for which I’m grateful. Mr. Buckhead offers a cheerful wave as he leaves. 

“Two.” 

I step to the side of the hall, turning towards Seven. He reaches out a hand, before catching himself and dropping it back to his side. “Your mask. Do not forget to wear it.”

I nod in agreement. “Yes, alright.” I take a breath, lifting up the mask with a sense of disquiet and set it against my face. It takes a moment of fiddling with the thin string along its sides before I’m able to get it tied behind my head with a simple knot. 

I’m not sure what I expected, darkness mostly, because the mask was eyeless after all, but it wasn’t. Dark. I blinked in surprise, my mouth falling open in surprise. _I can see! Through the mask!_

Standing before me is Seven, his shoulders stiff as he stares back at me. Thin blue wisps of smokey light drift about him lazily. _What is that? Why can I see that? Did… is the mask showing me that? I want to ask how I can see, but after the question about the marks… I’m not sure I should._

I glance at his mask. _A deep blue swirl with a red center drip. It was just a gray swirl earlier… the colors must have shown up because of… something. Ugh. I don’t know, another one of this places weird and creepy side effects. At least I can see._

I give a nod at Seven. “Thank you, I think it's on properly now. I… will see you this afternoon?”

He stares at me for a moment, before giving a slow nod. “Yes, after class you will patrol and then give your report at the 5th bell. I will meet you here.” He gives a final sharp nod before turning on his heel and striding away, leaving me alone in the hall. 

_Well, that was strange. I had thought he’d be pleased with me, wearing the mask-like everyone else._ I give a shrug and turn, marching myself up towards Mr. Rabbits classroom. _I’m not looking forward to the lesson today. That Rabbit makes me nervous!_

It doesn’t take long for me to make it to the classroom. The halls are empty after all and there aren’t any students around to have to push through. Sliding open the door I absently note that the other students are in fact all sitting in their chairs already, despite the early hour. _Looks like it’s just me and Satoru that are not here yet._ I huff quietly. _I mean, just Satoru that’s not here._ I give the room another look, noting the black masks with colored marks. _None of them have that blue smoke. I wonder why?_

The moment I settle into the empty desk the classroom door smashes open and a cheerfully whistled greeting has me nearly jumping back up again. _That Rabbit!_ I glare at the teacher, grateful for my mask in hiding my expression. 

“Oh HO! I am glad I have such good and prompt students, ready to begin the day!” Mr. Rabbit claps his gloved hands once; a cloud of glittery green light puffing outwards from his hands. He moves to stand at the front of the classroom, and the shimmer twists midair, darting to follow him as drops into the chair behind the teachers' desk causing it two swirls in a circle twice with a disgruntled creek sound.

Just as suddenly as he started he stops. His mask seeming to focus in on me. _Why do I get the sense that I'm in danger?_ A shiver works its way down my back. _Good thing my coat is big, he can't see my reactions to his creepiness._

"Today's lesson will be on the worthlessness of trying! Aren't you excited? The main point of the lecture will be 'Why bother?' So make sure you remember that for the test. Oh and maybe for the quiz. Such fun we will have! You see, there is no point in trying because we are all worthless! Empty inside and out, nothing you do will amount to anything so why bother trying!" His gleeful shriek at the end of this speech is in sharp contrast with the stillness of his body. 

_What is he saying?! This is the lesson? And he hasn't stopped staring at me, why?_ I suck in a breath and try to shrink down into my seat. _Look at something else… please!_ I drop my eyes to the empty desk in front of me. _Where is Satoro? He didn't seem like the type to skip class especially with all the studying he was doing. I wonder if he got lost? Right! That must be it and as a prefect I should go get him._ I look back towards the front of the room, where Mr. Rabbit has begun singing something involving empty chasms and uselessness. _I should go... I don't really want to stay here and listen to this. So I'm just going to stand up and leave to go get Satoru. I… can do that._

I hesitate, shivering in my seat for a few heartbeats before pushing back my chair and standing. I wasn't planning on interrupting his song but his sudden silence was deafening. "I… excuse me Mr. Rabbit. But there's a student missing." 

He chuckles softly. "Yes, and what a shame it is. This lesson would have done that bad apple seed a world of good. Are you off to fetch him? I see your mask is on. I knew you would be a good one." 

I edge away from my seat, breathing out a silent sigh when he waves a hand at me, his ears flopping to the side as he finally looks away. "Yes, yes. Go on. I understand, work never ends. Even for those who have ended." 

With that dismissal, I nearly run from the room. _I hate how scared he makes me feel. Now. If Satoru got lost… should I start looking for him in the dorms? Or maybe the library again?_

I pull out my patrol map from my pocket and carefully study the school layout while walking forward slowly. _Would he really go to the library? I mean he knew we had class today so if he's in there then that would mean he's skipping and skipping would definitely be a correcting type situation._ I huff. _So we are going to pretend that's not what he's doing! He probably went to the wrong floor or something. Maybe he forgot that we were on the second floor after getting corrected so many times yesterday and he went up to the third? Right so let's go up there first and check that out._

With that decided I shove the map back into my pocket and quickly navigate over to the stairwell. It doesn't take long to climb up the stairs to the third floor but before I can pull open the exit doors a gentle breeze ruffles my hair. Surprised at the sensation I lean over the railing to look up at the top of the stairwell and note that the roof door is propped open, a glimmer of red sky barely visible. _That's not supposed to be open._ I think with a frown _. After Sevens lecture about the keyring I definitely remember that being a no go zone. Maybe that's Satoru? I should check it out just to make sure. If nothing else I can close and relock the door._

My feet take me upwards to the roof and I step onto the tiled, flat top. The area is large, and surprisingly clean, with no leaves or litter anywhere. A single large continuous chain link fence sits on top of the knee-high concert edge, wrapping around the entire roof, or at least as far as I can see. _It doesn't look like anyone's been up here though I wonder why the doors unlocked._

I hesitate, shifting from foot to foot before walking forward. "Hello? Anyone out here? The roof is… uh off limits!" I groan. _Way to sound confident. Hope no one is here, I don't want to deal with that._

I make to the fence, before spinning in place to try to look towards the different corners of the roof. Not seeing anything I heave a sigh of relief as I turn back to peer through the fence. From here I can see the front gate, and the tops of the trees just on the other side of it. _I wish I could get out of here somehow. The gate is right there after all._ I lean forward, resting my forehead against the cool metal. _At least there's a breeze up here… it almost feels like spring. Even though it was fall when… when I died._

"You going to jump?"

"Oh!" I jerk around in surprise, heart pounding in fear. There leaning casually in the door frame is a male student. _It's that guy, the red-haired one from the gym._ I scrunch my nose. _Wait, what did he ask me?_

"Hey, I wouldn't even think of doing something like that! I was just looking at the gate below!"

"Is that so?" He shrugs, straightening up and taking a few steps forward onto the roof. Slashes of red light seem to shift slowly around his head. _It's like he has a halo… or a crown of fire on. Can anyone else see this? His eyes… are really intense._

I stiffen, pressing back into the fence. "What? What do you want?" _This guy just shows up out of nowhere and asked a question like that! He's rude! And... he's kind of scary._

"I was just passing by, you're the one who looks like she's about to jump. Mumbling about dying and whatnot."

"I keep hoping that this place is a dream... but if it's a dream I should have woken up by now. And the teachers told me I was dead, so I was… working through it. Not that it's your business. But either way, it doesn't mean I'm going to jump." I cross my arms over my chest. I know he can't see my face through the mask but I hope my glare still gets through to him. 

He rocks back on his heels, studying me casually before shrugging and slipping his hands into his pockets. He's wearing a white coat, and the fact that it looks soft just makes me glare even harder. 

"You are dead. We all are." His head tilts. "There is no escape from this place, even if you do jump. Death won't help you here."

"What?" I blink, startled. 

He lifts his chin towards the gate. "You could go out the gate, jump the fence, dig a tunnel… it doesn't matter. You can't leave. You can push yourself off the roof, slit your own wrist or stand around waiting forever. You can't die here. Those are the… rules. No leaving, no dying."

"Is it because we're already dead?"

He shrugs, seemingly uncaring. “I guess. At the very least we definitely don't have normal bodies around here.”

I nod. _That’s sort of similar to what Shikishima said. Well, not the dead part… but the not being able to leave part. Why is this guy staring so intently at me? It’s a little unnerving..._

He shrugs once more, before striding forward. I squeak and jump, making the fence rattle behind me as I try to press deeper into it. He ignores me, stepping to stand just to the left of me and gazes out at the gate himself. He’s close enough now that I can feel the heat radiating off of him, and the desire to curl into it wars with the need to step away. 

Slowly, worried that he’ll lash out, I begin to scoot away from him. _Bad apple. Not wearing the uniform. I should leave now._ His quiet murmur of “Looks like you can't sense it,” stops me though. 

“Sense what?”

“You must have been in an accident of some sort right? Came here pretty painlessly? Died quickly?” 

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

He snorts, an unhappy smile twisting his face. “So it's true then. Well, that's why you can't sense it.”

I take a step back, hunching my shoulders trying to make myself smaller. _I bet if I run I can make it to the stairs before he grabs me._ “How do you know what I'm feeling or what not? Maybe I'm sensing stuff! you haven't bothered to ask or answer any of my questions! You don’t know.”

He rolls his shoulders with a deep sigh, twisting to face me while leaning against the fence. “If you could sense it you would have said something. Since you haven’t attacked or threatened to ‘correct’ me I can only assume that means you have no clue as to what's going on around you.”

I take another step back. _Why does the door have to be so far away?!_ “Maybe I don’t want to correct you? Or, or you haven’t done anything for me to correct?” _Don’t let my voice break, don’t let him know I’m scared!_

His crown flares, spitting red light out in angry flashes. He holds out his empty hand and raises an eyebrow at me. With a hand flex, I stare in surprise as red string suddenly appears. Wrapping around his fingers and wrist. _Or… maybe not suddenly. The red light, it turned into the string. That's what he was using when he fought against Seven during the opening ceremony. I wonder how he made it show up like that?_ I take a step forward and reach out a tentative hand to gently touch the thread where it wraps around his thumb. He stiffens, sucking a breath at the gesture but doesn’t otherwise move. _The thread… it’s warm too. Why? What is it?_

_No more importantly why is he suddenly holding it?_

Faster than I could follow he snaps forward, grabbing a hold of my wrist so hard that I know I’ll have bruises later. I let out a cry and pull back trying to free myself. “No no no no! Let go! I’m sorry, please!” The panic and fear wrap around me as surely as his red thread is wrapped around his own hand.

Another flare of fire and thread burns away, leaving a box knife in his fist instead. I whimper at the sight, the pulsing red seeming to drip down from its edge like blood drops. 

“Watch.” His voice is mild, but the command harsh. He puts the knife to his neck and makes a violent slash. 

“NO!” I push forward, pressing against him and shoving his arm with the blade away. I put my hands against the cut. His blood is hot and sticky and I’m pretty sure I’m sobbing as I try to keep his neck closed. “Why did you do that! Oh no no no no! I don’t know what to do!”

I squeeze my eyes close, shaking while I slump against him. 

Heat wraps around me and I just cry harder against his unmoving chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay. Open your eyes.”

_No! There’s blood everywhere and I didn’t get his name and now he’s dead, it’s my fault no nononono-_

A sigh and the cold mask covering my face is lifted away. I blink, startled at the sudden light, hiccuping tearfully. _What_? Arms, blood-free, are wrapped around my waist holding me up as I lean slumped against the (dead, blood-free) guy. He’s staring down at me with a furrowed brow and a strange look in his eyes. 

_What’s going on? I saw it! His own neck, h-he cut it without flinching! Blood gushed out of it and I even felt it hit my mask. I can still feel the warmth of it on my hands but… it’s gone now. There isn’t any blood anywhere and his neck is whole. I don’t… Oh I don’t understand!_

“It’s alright, I told you didn’t I? We can’t die here.” He hesitates for a moment before starting to rub circles against my back. The motion is soothing, but as the fear leeches away I start to shake. My teeth chatter, and I can feel myself practically vibrating against his chest. _I’d push away but I’d probably collapse against the ground._

“It’s alright now, really. Just… breathe. With me. Come on. In.” He sucks in a breath and I follow. “Out.” We both breathe out together. “I was going to ask if you wanted to feel it for yourself, but I didn’t realize you’d be so upset.” 

“Of course I’m upset! Anyone w-would be! You just, and you were, and…” I choke, furious and cold and frustrated as more tears slide down my cheeks. I glare at his chest, seeing the edges of the red light shimmer back up his arms towards the crown.

“No matter how badly you get hurt it will immediately heal up afterward. No scar or anything. I-”

I move my glare up to his face, jerking backward in his arms. He lets go instantly and the flicker of red flares for just a moment before he steps back. Away from me. I slide down the fence slump on to the ground. _I was right, my knees can’t hold me at the moment. “_ I don’t care! You shouldn’t just do stuff like that! You scared me! And I didn’t know what to do!” I can feel myself getting ready to start sobbing again but he drops down onto his knees next to me, he dips his head down staring at the tiles. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d take it so hard. Breathe. I’m okay now. I promise.”

I scrub my face with my uniform sleeves. _How else am I supposed to take someone hurting himself in front of me? Jerk._

“Does it hurt?” My voice is quieter than I’d like, but the shaking and crying is slowing down.

He stares at me for a moment, taking a deep breath before nodding. “It hurts.”

“Then why would you -”

“I'm more afraid of forgetting pain than feeling it.”

“Forgetting it.” At my flat tone, his shoulders droop. 

“What's your name?”

“Why do you ask that all of a sudden?”

“I'm curious.”

“You should have asked _before_ you did the knife thing then.” I cross my arms, holding my stomach protectively. “It's Rinka. What's yours?”

“Alma.” 

“Oh. That’s a nice name.” I drop my eyes down to the concrete. _I should try getting up. I’m not sure I can handle more of this._ I mumble. “It’s nice to meet you Alma…”

A hand, warm and gentle, cups my cheek. I look up, wide-eyed and startled into Alma’s concerned face. “This place, this school takes everything from us. Our memories, our names, and eventually even our pain. I didn’t mean to scare you, I thought… I thought you would understand. The people here are not kind or gentle. I didn’t think my showing you would scare you like that. I am sorry.” His thumb strokes my cheek, wiping at the tears. 

A breeze of wind ruffles through my hair, warm and inviting. I can smell the cherry blossoms, and I’m certain that if I looked away from Alma’s eyes I’d see a cascade of blooms everywhere. A bell chimes in the distance and I suck in a slow breath. A thick warmth spreads across me from the point of his hand. And the sky backdropped against Alma isn’t red anymore. It’s a deep deep blue. Sparkling and clear. 

I suck in another breath, fear gone and breathing in time with Alma. A serene calmness drifting through me. 

Which is promptly ended with a jolt as the roof door bangs open. We both jump and twist towards the doorway in surprise. _I didn’t even know it had closed!_ Alma stands, placing himself between me and the door. I peer around his legs, watching as a guy dressed in a biker outfit stomps onto the roof. 

“Yo! Alma! You’re late! We’ve got to get back to the clubrooms before those assholes start lunch patrol man, come on.”

I watch as Alma rolls his shoulders. “Right, of course, Higa. I’m coming now. There isn’t any reason to shout.”

“Aw come on! I’m not shouting. I’m just ready to get out of this place.” I watch as Higa grins, bright and carefree before turning and heading back down the stairs. Alma takes a few steps forward to follow before turning and looking back down at me. I meet his gaze silently before he offers me a small smile. 

“The only way to survive in this place is to fight. If you want, you can come with us. To the clubrooms.” He looks back towards the open door. “I would protect you.”

 _Protect me? I… I don’t know why but that feels like he’s telling the truth._ “Thank you, I’ll… I’ll think about it. Be, uh safe.” 

He gives a nod, walking over and disappearing down the stairs with Higa.

I close my eyes and slump against the fence, ignoring the way it rattles with the motion. _I can probably stand now. Today… is not great. And I’m not sure I’m going to be able to handle this place if people are going to be… cutting themselves. I’m glad he’s alright, but really that's just too much._ I open my eyes to stare up at the red cloudless sky. _It's back to red. I wonder why? Is… it because he was touching me? Earlier too, when Seven was touching me… there were those flowers and sunlight. I wonder what it means._

 _And why do some people have colored lights around them and others don’t?_ I let out a low groan. _Maybe Shikishima is wrong. Maybe it would be better to graduate._

I huff out a breath and look back to where Alma had been. There against the fence is my mask. Before it had been blank, just a flat white surface. But now just under the corner of where the left eyehole should be is a small gray dot, with two matching dots on the right side of the mask. I frown and pick it up, studying it closely. _I wonder what it means._ I check the inside, making sure it’s dry and slip it back on over my face. 

A loud gong sounds and I use the fence to pull myself to my feet. _Crap, the kid was right. That’s the lunch bell. I’ve gotta find Satoru._

It takes a few minutes, to convince myself to leave the fence. _I’m positive that the rest of today is going to be awful._ Finally, I push forward, making it over to the stairwell and slipping the lock on the handle, pulling it closed behind me. With a gentle push I test to make sure the lock is actually clicked into place before heading down the stairwell. _Right, third floor. Checking there for Satoru. At least I know he’s not on the roof._ I frown at the stairs as I walk down them. 

Thankfully the third-floor entrance door isn’t locked, and it opens easily when I push on it. I step into the silent hallway and proceed to walk down the hall, peeking in windows as I pass. _This is the senior floor, and the lunch bell just rang but all of the students are still sitting in their seats! I wonder if not wandering during lunch in a rule? Probably._ Each room is full, and everyone has the black uniforms and masks on. I can’t imagine Satoru having paid enough attention to the uniform rule so I focus more on looking for a purple coat than anything else. 

A left turn later and 11 more classrooms checked I’m near to the end of this hall. _I’m pretty sure if I take a left turn again I’ll loop down the other half of this floor. Which should be all of the senior rooms. Great and still no sign of a purple coat anywhere._

I turn, trying to remember if I’d passed the senior music room already when a solid and heavy form crashes into me. I let out a startled squawk as I tumble to the ground, the other person letting out a grunt as they land back on their butt. 

“Oww. Sorry, are you okay?” I look to the side, not really surprised at a samurai staring back at me. 

“You! Enemy prefect! You have attacked me!” He scrambles upward, waving a sheathed sword around. The bright teal lights wrapped around the sword and his elbow shake and shimmer at the motion. 

I grunt, pulling myself up with the wall. “You ran into _me._ I didn’t attack you.” 

“I… oh. Well maybe. But we doth enemies. While I hath failed to keep the stealth required for this mission I shall not allow myself to fail further! I will defeat you!”

I squint at him. I’m not sure he can tell from behind my mask. _Honestly, ‘doth’? What is this guy talking about?_

 _Misson? DEFEAT?!_ “Wait!” I hold my hands up, in a defensive manner and step further back. He freezes in place, squinting suspiciously back at me. 

“Look, students aren’t supposed to wander the halls. I’m pretty sure. And I don’t want to fight you so could you… put your sword away?” I nod towards his hand. 

“I will not allow you to correct me. I will fight to an honorable death!” 

I shudder and rub my forehead. _Definitely getting a headache. I’m going back to the dorms after this._ “I’m not fighting you. Or correcting you. Please put your… weapon away.” 

“You… are very strange, you do not wish to- OOF!” He lets out a pained grunt as a swirl of ice air wraps around me. He stumbles past me and slams into the wall breathing heavily. 

“Seven!” I stare in shock at Seven. His arms are crossed and I can practically taste his displeasure. 

“Are you coward! Attacking while our backs are turned like that!” He raises his sword defensively, shooting glances between me and Seven. “Whatever torments you concoct none will turn me on my friends.”

“Insects playing pranks, I may actually vomit.” Seven snarls stomping closer. “Two. Why have you not corrected this bad apple? Are you planning on letting him go uncorrected? Did I not communicate earlier how important our jobs are?” I flinch as Seven stomps over to me, not the samurai. He leans close, his fist clenching as I try to shrink back. 

“I, I can't, I can't just hit someone like that. And I was, I was working out what kind of punishment he needed.” Seven stops and I can feel the icy fingers of his blue light wrapping around my throat. 

He flicks his hand and the samurai is pushed back against the wall. Hard. “Ugh if you're going to do it than do so quickly. My spirit will not be so easily broken!”

“Explain yourself Two.” 

“Well, I mean… I.” _What can I say? Wait, the rules!_ I was going to check my rule list, to see what he was breaking. And, I didn’t want to punish him too hard if it wasn’t something serious.” I nod trying to punctuate how much I was going to do that.

“...I see. So your hesitation is that you are unclear of how hard you should be correcting.” He reaches a hand out, stroking the edge of my mask and I swallow nervously. “I understand. You are gentle, and new. The blame is not yours. It will take some time to get used to it. Soon, you’ll be able to respond quickly to situations. In time I will teach you to be an excellent disciplinarian.” _In time… I’m going to be doing this kind of thing a lot huh? Having to face corrections. No. I won’t be good at this, not ever. I hope I never learn to hit someone properly._

“Very well, I will correct him. Watch me and see how it is done. There is no need to show them your mercy Two.” 

A loud explosion rocks the hall and Seven hisses, pulling away from me and turning towards the smoking corridor. Alma and Higa are there, Alma with his knife and Higa with a baseball bat. 

“Yo! Enishi get over here man!” 

“My friends! You came!” Samurai scrambles forward, limping and running towards the other two boys.

Higa scoffs. “Of course we did, you missed check-in man.” 

I meet Alma’s eyes and watch as he takes a step forward. _No! Don’t! Seven... Seven is really mad!_ I shake my head and Alma stops, wary. 

“Worms! Do you think you will avoid getting corrected now? Two’s mercy will not save you from your own rotting corruption!” 

“Shut up man! No one cares about your dumb ‘mercy’!” With a crack, a baseball is lobbed in our direction and I suck in a breath as I watch it hit the wall next to Seven… and explode. The force knocks me backward and the pain is burning bright down my side. I choke on the smoke, and I can hear someone scream over the ringing in my ears. _Oh, that’s probably me._

I can hear shouting and voices fading as I curl into a ball. A cold hand touches the side of my head and I whimper in pain. A snarl, sharp and furious is the response. “Stay here Two. I will take care of the insects.”

 _I don’t think I could move anyways._ I focus on breathing through the pain, willing the smoke to leave my lungs. 

It’s probably no more than a minute, but it feels like it could have been an hour before the pain fades. The smoke smell is gone, and when I open a weary eye and push myself up into a sitting position the walls are unscathed. I’m alone in the hallway. A perfectly clean and not on fire hallway. _I hate it here._ I look down at myself, confirming that my coat is fine and that I’m not on fire. 

_Come on. I have to get a move on before one of them to come back._ I stand, wobbling only slightly. I don’t hurt, but my legs are weak and I can feel exhaustion pulling at me. _I just want to sleep for the next week_ . _Or rather for forever._

On unsteady legs, I make it the stairwell on this side of the building, having no desire to follow in the direction the others had gone. It takes probably twenty minutes to work my way down the stairs and out to the first floor. _Lucky, the back exit is right here too._ I check the sides of the door, making sure that an alarm isn’t going to sound when I open it, and not seeing anything I slip out of the school with a sigh. 

I’m in the back, near the fire furnace. It wasn’t the most direct route to the dorms, but it was quiet and more importantly empty. _Ugh. Please, let me get to the dorms without running into anyone else._

A box with a pile of red papers catches my eye, pulling me slowly towards it. It’s next to the furnace, in the burn pile, and I wander over to it. I hesitate for a moment, before straightening my shoulders. _I’m alone, I can look. Plus it’s going to get burned anyway._ I lean over, rifling in the box, the top inch of paper is bright red, and as far as I can tell - blank. I scooch the pile to the side and see a whole rainbow of colored paper. _I bet these are all blank. Why would someone throw away perfectly fine paper?_ I chew on my bottom lip, frowning at the box. 

_Well, I suppose no one will miss it if I take them. Right? I’ve had a hard day. I deserve this box of trash paper._ With a nod I pick up the box, grunting at the weight. _Heavy! Don’t fall box!_

Box in arms I scuttle forward, following the fence. At the edge of the building, I stop and listen, resting the box against the stone wall. _I don’t hear anyone. It should be fine._ I take a deep breath and stride out. _The dorms! I can see them!_ With a prayer that no other Prefects can see me I sprint forward, racing towards safety. 

With a pounding heart, I’m panting by the time I slam into the front door. I stumble inside and nearly cry in relief at the lack of anyone else being around. _Well, I’d probably cry if I could breathe. Now, upstairs to my room. March! No time to relax yet._ I push forward, ignoring my burning lungs and legs. _If I can’t die from an explosion I won’t die from a heart attack._

_I hope._

Ten long minutes later I’ve dropped my box onto my desk, locked the door, and shoved the chair underneath the handle. I tear off my coat and uniform before ripping the mask away and throwing it into the wall. Collapsing onto my bed I pant heavily for a moment before I let out a rough sob and pull the edge of the blanket over myself; rolling over to face the wall and crying until I finally drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams fist on table* No one will ever convince me that Naraka wasn’t wearing a new outfit every day. Their whole thing is fashion. They make the cute and they wear the cute. Fight me about it. 
> 
> Also like fuck Higa but also fuck Higa. Y’know? 
> 
> *Wiggles* CAN YOU SEE WHAT I'VE DONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Apple Wars is a PSVita game by Aksys Games and it periodically goes on sale so if you haven’t played it please consider doing so. I think I cried after every single romance option ending and it was just ugh. In a good way. 
> 
> Also I totally did the good apple stories first because I LIKE THE GOODIE UNIFORM. There I said it. I think it's CUTE, don’t @me. 
> 
> There is little information about Naraka outside of the bits and pieces we learn from doing the different routes in the game, so much of what is in here is personal headcanons.


End file.
